


他與我的戀愛(6927)

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 看首領與守護者怎麼戀愛！？架空AU，非性轉！





	1. 1、一杯可樂，兩隻吸管。

六道骸和澤田綱吉是一對同性的戀人，也是相處十年的伴侶，當然他們兩人的相遇可以說是讓人不知道要怎麼說，至少現在他們兩人是相知相惜，是什麼時候相戀的他們也不清楚。

現在他們同居在一起，和一般的情侶一樣同居在一起，養了一隻貓和他們住在一起，各自做自己的工作，偶爾會一起出門約會，綱吉從沒想過他和骸可以過著這樣幸福的生活。

周末假日是他們約會的日子，偶爾會賴床一下的他們今天反而早起，不知道為什麼會早早起床他們也不知道，綱吉在廚房裡面煮早餐，骸在旁邊幫忙偶爾偷襲一下他。

「今天好像太早醒來的樣子。」綱吉把早餐端到桌上後說出這句話。

「剛好可以早點去約會。」骸把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「那你想要去哪裡約會？」綱吉很乾脆的放鬆和骸撒嬌。

「我想想，有家餐廳一直想去……」骸知道綱吉一定知道自己的意思。

「中午就去那裡吃，然後放開我，吃早餐了。」綱吉打掉骸的手要他不要繼續抱著自己。

「嘖嘖！小綱吉越來越手下不留情，以前的小綱吉比較好。」骸怎麼會不知道綱吉是什麼樣個性的人。

聽見骸這樣說綱吉沒有說什麼，只是想要翻白眼，自己的伴侶是什麼個性的人他很清楚，自己為什麼會和他在一起綱吉真的不知道，肯定是自己被蒙蔽雙眼才會和他在一起。

其實和骸在一起也有很多快樂的回憶，明明就是一個小小的意外才讓他們兩人碰在一起，之後他們兩人開始交往，一直這樣持續十年，直到現在住在一起看見對方不一樣的另外一面。

會同居在一起也是這幾年的事情，主要是最近幾年他們的工作才有所交集，也是因為時間到了他們兩人才打算同居在一起，雙方的家長早已經知道他們的感情，也知道他們在一起很久的時間，偶爾會催催他們兩人快點結婚。

「老媽一直問說我們什麼時候要結婚？」綱吉看見骸點了一杯可樂拿兩隻吸管打算一起喝。

「庫洛姆告訴我說老家那邊也在催促，說叫我們快點結婚領養孩子。」骸把吸管放好和綱吉一起喝可樂。

「我想這事情還是需要考慮一下吧……」綱吉知道家裡的人多少有些擔心自己。

「呵呵！我會好好的和他們溝通，別擔心。」骸伸手捏捏綱吉的臉頰。

一杯可樂兩根吸管這是他們常做的事情，一請共享一杯可樂是他們倆人的習慣，骸和綱吉會保有這樣的習慣也是因為他們喜歡這樣的感覺，只要約會他們會這樣做，共享一杯飲料讓他們感覺很幸福。

周末約會他們總是會聊著很多的事情，平常睡前他們也會聊天，只是很少可以像周末一樣聊到很深刻的事情，偶爾也會聊著家裡的事情，好在他們交往的時候雙方的家長都知道，也默許他們兩人交往。

骸和綱吉因為有義大利的血統，加上兩個人的家族中的長輩思想很開放，一點也不在乎他們兩人交往，只希望自己的孩子可以開心就好，其他的事情不需要去想太多。

「這家的餐點真好吃。」綱吉吃到自己想要吃的東西很開心。

「的確是很不錯吃。」骸笑笑的看著綱吉。

「對了，老爸和老媽說下星期會找時間過來看我們。」綱吉想起來前幾天接到母親的電話。

「家光和奈奈要過來啊！看樣子我要小心一點了。」骸對於澤田家的父母親非常有好感。

「嘛！老爸也不會對你做什麼，擔心什麼。」綱吉當然知道骸是在開玩笑。

「我一點也不擔心，你想太多了。」骸相信綱吉一定知道自己是在開玩笑。

當初他們兩人交往的時候，骸當然有被家光為難很久，可是當他表現出來自己很照顧綱吉，家光才乖乖的住手，綱吉很高興自己的父親接受骸，看見父母親答應他們兩人交往自然會很高興。

奈奈一開始就很喜歡骸，對於骸這個孩子總是特別的照顧，對於他可以照顧自己兒子這件事當然很高興，看見老婆和兒子都對骸很好的樣子家光實在是不知道要說什麼。

當然澤田家的大家長澤田家康雖然對於骸不是很客氣，可是看見自家孫子這樣喜歡他也勉強接受他，如果遇到骸真的欺負綱吉的話，家康和家光肯定會讓骸吃盡苦頭。

「只是不知道爺爺會不會跟爸媽一起來？」綱吉想起來自家爺爺一直不太喜歡骸。

「嘛！就算來了，只能見招拆招囉！」骸知道澤田家的大家長對於自己很有意見。

「我相信爺爺不會為難你的啦！」綱吉覺得在自己的面前，家康應該不會為難骸。

「就算被為難也沒關係，因為我有你在。」骸一點也不擔心自己會被為難，他知道綱吉會幫自己說話。

骸知道每次家康為難自己的時候綱吉總是會幫自己說話，盡量不讓家康為難自己，家康知道綱吉的個性也不好多為難骸，儘管他對於自家孫子的伴侶很有意見也是一樣。

至於為什麼家康對自己很有意見，骸大概知道是和自家祖父有點關係，不過這點他也不想要去和長輩計較，太過計較的話肯定會讓大家傷腦筋，雖然家光也會為難自己也是一樣。

這時候骸和綱吉共享一杯可樂，然後一邊吃著東西一邊聊天，至於其他的事情等遇到之後再說，現在去想那些事情也還太早了一點，反正骸總是會有辦法去應付那些事情。


	2. 2、睡著的貓和他。

最近綱吉想要做些小點心來吃，骸的工作可以在家裡處理完畢，所以大多的時候會在家裡工作，這點綱吉很清楚，自己的工作比較麻煩是需要進入公司處理，畢竟是家族企業就是。

對於家族企業綱吉本來是不想要接手，可是礙於家裡的長輩只好乖乖的接下來，雖然如此他還是把公司處理的很好，根本不需要太過擔心公司當中的運作，畢竟他身邊有山本和獄寺可以幫忙。

他們倆人早已經找到自己的相處方式，而綱吉喜歡心血來潮的時候做一些小點心給骸吃，偶爾會給他們家的小貓咪吃一點貓咪可以吃的東西，可以吃到綱吉親手做的點心骸很喜歡。

「我去買做點心的材料囉！」綱吉看見骸坐在沙發上打筆電的樣子說。

「好。」骸有氣無力的聲音讓綱吉不知道要說什麼。

「我出門了。」綱吉輕輕的把門關上。

「路上小心。」骸很努力的把精神放在工作上。

他們養的貓趴在骸的腿上，骸不會讓他們家的貓咪打擾自己工作，自然會用其他的方式來轉移貓咪的注意力，而自己只能努力看著電腦處理工作，沒想到這次千種丟給他的工作有點難度。

骸真的很不喜歡這次的案子，竟然會讓自己這樣頭痛，當然自己也可以和綱吉求救，這個案子比較適合綱吉的公司，他的工作可以幫忙自己處理這些事情，可惜骸現在一點也不想要去管那麼多。

處理累了骸直接睡下去，至於電腦上的事情他不想要去管那麼多，等綱吉回來再來處理就好，現在的他只想要睡覺，一點也不想要去管那麼多，而且那些事情對他來說一點也不重要也不緊急。

「我回來了。」綱吉進入家門沒有聽見骸的回答。

走到客廳看見骸已經睡在沙發上，而且他們養的貓咪趴在他的肚子上睡覺，看見這樣的情形綱吉笑笑的，拿起一旁的薄被幫他蓋上，然後進入廚房去忙東忙西，反正等下骸自然就會醒來。

當然綱吉不會告訴骸自己有偷偷把這一幕照下來，這是屬於自己的照片當然不能給對方知道，要是給對方知道的話，骸肯定會大吵大鬧，所以綱吉絕對不會讓骸知道。

骸醒來知道感受到身子上的薄被，知道對方已經回到家裡，他聞到屬於點心的味道，伸伸懶腰後他起身去廚房抱自己最愛的人，綱吉看見骸醒過來微笑，他知道其實對方還是很想睡覺。

「好香，你用了什麼？」骸把人抱在懷裡後問出這句話。

「雞蛋糕，之前在國外的網站看到的食譜，想說和鬆餅和銅鑼燒的作法很像，就拿來試試看。」綱吉笑笑的解說給骸聽。

「看起來和鯛魚燒也很像，感覺挺好吃的樣子。」骸看見綱吉的成品很不錯的樣子微笑。

「去洗洗臉，等下就可以吃。」綱吉轉頭親吻骸的臉頰。

「好。」骸乖乖的照著綱吉說的話去做。

綱吉把成品放在盤子中，打算等下和骸一起享用，這是很好的下午茶時間，冰箱當中有牛奶，一起配著吃似乎很不錯，看見骸起床和自己撒嬌的樣子綱吉微笑，他很喜歡這樣的骸。

每次看見骸起床後和自己撒嬌的樣子覺得他很可愛，這時候他會覺得自家伴侶真的很可愛，而且這麼可愛的一面只有自己可以看見，其他人自然不會看到這樣的骸，對方也不會讓其他人看見。

骸洗臉之後坐下來和綱吉一起享用他們兩人的下午茶，只要有時間他們會享受這樣的下午茶時間，只有這個時間他們兩人才會放鬆一下，有太多事情煩惱的他們總是想要輕鬆一下。

「等下幫我個忙。」骸吃下自己的份量之後說出這句話。

「好。」綱吉當然很願意幫忙骸。

「千種這次好過份，竟然給我一份討人厭的工作。」骸不知道為什麼像個小孩子一樣抱怨。

「千種不是故意的，剛好那個案子你不是那樣拿手。」綱吉看見骸一秒變成小孩子的樣子苦笑。

只要太過緊繃骸會不小心變成這樣，看見這樣的情形綱吉只能苦笑，他知道骸只有在面前才會顯現孩子氣的模樣，這樣的他只有自己可以看見，這點綱吉當然很高興，這表示骸很信任自己。

能夠被骸這樣信任綱吉當然很高興，打從交往之後他見識到骸的不一樣的一面，看見這些不同的面向綱吉覺得自己很幸運，原來幸運的自己可以看見這樣的情形，這是很幸福的事情。

綱吉從不會多說什麼，畢竟難得可以看見骸跟自己撒嬌，偶爾自己也會跟對方撒嬌，可以和對方撒嬌是一件很幸福的事情，原來在一起是這樣幸福的事情，這是交往之後他們才體會到的事情。

「果然很棘手。」綱吉看著筆電上的東西很傷腦筋。

「連小綱吉都不行嗎？」骸把人抱在懷裡開始撒嬌。

「我看看，應該很容易解決。」綱吉任由對方跟自己撒嬌。

「麻煩你。」骸又摟又蹭的讓綱吉真的不知道要說什麼。

好在綱吉已經習慣骸這樣做，所以很快的就把所有的事情給處理完畢，接下來他們倆人就上演小孩子不宜看的畫面，綱吉知道骸最後一定會做這件事情，只要起生理反應他就不會罷手。

對此綱吉也無法說什麼，反正到最後自己也會沉淪在這樣的情形之下，誰叫自己也會回應骸，骸絕對不會放過這樣的機會好好的和綱吉溫存，只要有機會他一定會好好的和綱吉溫存。

早在他們抱在一起的時候，他們家的貓乖乖的跳下沙發回去自己的窩裡，任由牠的兩位主人在沙發上做一些兒童不宜的事情，小貓咪打呵欠之後又睡下去，不去看這樣的情形。


	3. 3、遲到五分鐘。

「我今天去接你。」骸很喜歡送綱吉上下班。

「好。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰。

骸看見綱吉進入公司之後開車回家，自己開車回家處理自己的工作，要是真的不行的話自己會親自去公司當中處理，反正自己的工作可以在家裡做，骸就不想要進入公司當中。

綱吉進入公司之後山本和獄寺馬上過來報告今天要處理的事情，由於家族企業涉及產業很多，很多事情都要一一處理，對此綱吉真的不知道要說什麼才好，只好乖乖的去處理那些討人厭的文件。

每天有一堆事情要處理讓綱吉實在是很頭痛，不過他也不能抱怨那麼多，畢竟當初是自己願意接手下來，他只好乖乖的把所有的文件處理好，加上判斷要怎樣處理那些討人厭的事情。

「今天的事情真多。」綱吉看見桌上要自己簽名的文件差點沒有昏倒。

「的確是呢！阿綱，你好好加油吧！」山本拍拍綱吉的肩膀安慰他。

「社長，今天有兩個會議要開，請不要忘了。」獄寺是一個很好也很有能力的秘書。

「謝謝你，獄寺。」綱吉只是覺得自己很想要放棄這些事情。

確定好自己今天的行程之後綱吉打起精神來把所有的文件處理完畢，然後默默的在內心當中詛咒這個討人厭的家族企業，偶爾偷個閒傳個簡訊給骸，看見對方的回應讓他有精神。

骸把工作解決完畢之後決定開車進入公司一趟，收到綱吉的簡訊骸會心一笑，他知道自家伴侶對於公司的事情很煩躁，所以每次都會偷閒和自己傳簡訊，希望自己可以安慰他。

好在公司有妹妹庫洛姆在幫自己管理，加上自己身邊有兩個很好的得力助手，柿本千種和城島犬，有他們兩人幫忙讓骸可以不用進入公司處理事情，可以在家裡用筆電處理工作。

「庫洛姆，我把上次的工作處理完畢，好在有小綱吉幫忙。」骸真不知道上次的工作為什麼會那樣的棘手。

「嗯，我有看到，哥哥辛苦了。」庫洛姆當然知道骸已經把工作處理完畢。

「公司當中有什麼事情要我親自處理的？還是有需要我親自出馬的嗎？」骸把所有的文件瀏覽一遍後問出這句話。

「沒有太大的問題，也不需要哥哥親自處理和出馬。」庫洛姆把手上的行程表看了一遍之後告訴骸。

「是嗎？沒有太大的問題就好。」骸決定要來偷閒一下。

「不過今天和白蘭先生有個會議，聽說入江先生也會代替白蘭先生和社長開會。」庫洛姆看見行程表上的事情告訴骸。

「小綱吉有告訴我今天有兩個會議要開，白蘭那傢伙真會挑時間。」骸對於這件事非常的不爽。

「嘛！白蘭先生就是這樣，哥哥怎麼會不清楚呢？」庫洛姆笑笑的看著骸。

「我傳簡訊告訴綱吉好了。」骸發現現在換他需要安慰。

骸傳了簡訊給綱吉，讓他知道今天的會議上面有入江正一這個人，綱吉看見骸的簡訊沒有多說什麼，他知道這是白蘭故意這樣做，他和骸心裡有底，早已經不想要多說什麼。

收到綱吉安慰的簡訊骸很高興，打起精神來把所有的事情給處理好，雖然很多事情不需要他親自出馬，但是他還是會把事情給處理好，希望今天可以如願在綱吉下班的時間去接他。

綱吉的下班時間骸很清楚，而且對方總是會準時下班，絕對不會讓自家員工延後下班，入江正一很清楚綱吉的個性，自然不會耽誤到他的時間，至於白蘭和骸的會議就不曉得了。

「那麼就這樣，兩家合作愉快。」綱吉把事情確定完畢後和入江握手。

「沒問題，合作愉快。」入江笑笑的和綱吉握手。

骸盯著白蘭感到很無奈，看了一下手錶發現到綱吉下班的時間快到了，要是遲到的話他可不想要讓綱吉等，偏偏眼前的人到現在和自己沒有共同的共識，要是沒有這樣的共識這個會議會沒完沒了。

他知道白蘭這傢伙肯定是故意這樣做，就是不希望自己太早去接綱吉，至於為什麼會這樣，那就要從他們兩人從學生時代的恩怨情仇說起，只是現在骸一點也不想要去問那麼多。

現在自己只能耐心的等待對方到底想要幹什麼，等到白蘭心情好放過自己之後或許就可以接綱吉，看樣子是必要遲到五分鐘，內心當中在奔騰的骸臉上反而沒有任何的表情。

「這樣的利益不要嗎？」骸直接問著白蘭。

「看在你份上我收下了。」白蘭就是想要看骸出糗的樣子。

「哼！彼此彼此。」骸怎麼會不知道白蘭的想法。

「合作愉快！」白蘭和骸握手。

就算彼此很不甘願，可是看在利益上面他們兩人還是會合作，雖然他們兩人一直很不爽對方就是，不過看在他們兩人是既得利益者的份上，就不多做或是多說什麼。

骸要庫洛姆收拾好東西，然後自己開車去接綱吉，他相信持到五分鐘對方會諒解，畢竟自己和白蘭的關係很差這件事綱吉也清楚，尤其是他們兩人開會的時候總是很難達到共識。

綱吉看見骸出現在自己的面前沒有多說什麼，儘管對方遲到五分鐘也沒關係，反正可以一起回家他就很高興，骸看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼，開車帶綱吉回家。

「骸，我最愛你了。」綱吉微笑的說出這句話。

「我也是，我愛你。」骸聽見綱吉說的話很自然的回應。


	4. 4、撩起劉海後落於額上的親吻。

綱吉喜歡親吻骸，每次都很喜歡輕輕的撩起他的劉海然後親吻他的額頭，對於這個落在額頭上的吻骸沒有太大的意見，但是他喜歡綱吉這樣親吻自己，尤其是出門的時候。

每次出門的時候綱吉總是會這樣親吻他，然後才出門去上班，對此骸只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，當然自己也會給予他一個吻，這是一個祝福的吻，祝福對方一天可以順利。

每天他們都會希望可以順利的度過一天，所以每天早上他們都會給予對方一個住福的吻，告訴對方今天一定會順利，不需要去擔心那麼多，要是遇到太多麻煩的事情可是會很傷腦筋。

「就這麼喜歡親吻我？」骸看見綱吉又想要親吻自己的樣子微笑。

「嗯，我很喜歡親吻骸。」綱吉笑笑的告訴對方。

「呵！小綱吉真可愛。」骸喜歡這樣的綱吉。

「別老是說我可愛，我是男人，好嗎？」綱吉聽見骸稱讚的話不知道要說什麼。

骸聽見綱吉說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是任由他親吻自己，同時也把綱吉抱在自己的懷裡，這樣小小又簡單的幸福他們盼望很久，親密的動作當然不會少於還沒同居在一起的時候。

他們喜歡和對方做一些親密的動作，偶爾他們家的貓咪也會跟他們兩人撒嬌，看見這樣的情形只有苦笑，不過對於這隻貓咪他們還是很愛牠，畢竟牠是她們兩人一起撿回來的寵物。

其實綱吉很喜歡窩在骸的懷裡，然後一起做一些事情，偶爾會安撫一下他們最寶貝的毛小孩，對於綱吉很喜歡窩在自己的懷裡骸沒有太大的意見，覺得這是甜蜜的負擔。

「小霧最近很愛撒嬌。」綱吉看見他們家的貓又跳上自己的腳上。

「這沒什麼不好。」骸摸摸貓咪的頭。

「我們對於你來說是甜蜜的負擔嗎？」綱吉突然問出這句話。

「這是當然，你們是我的甜蜜負擔。」骸喜歡自己懷裡的負擔。

「我也會努力養活自己，不讓你有太大的負擔。」綱吉不想帶給骸太大的負擔。

「呵！我可以負擔的了，別擔心。」骸玩起綱吉的手笑笑的說。

綱吉聽見骸說的話微笑沒有多說什麼，打從他們交往以來骸總是會說這樣的話，就算自己不接手家族事業對方也會養他，因為他曾經告訴過他說自己很想要當一位作家，不想要接手家族事業。

只可惜綱吉自己還是被說服接手家族事業，作家這個夢只好放棄，儘管他的文筆還算不錯，只能趁著偶爾有時間的時候寫寫稿，然後投稿給出版社，市面上自然有他寫的書。

骸親吻綱吉的臉頰，他知道綱吉可以養活自己，不管是接手家族事業還是當個作家都一樣，只可惜為了家族事業他放棄自己最愛的夢想，只能趁著一些瑣碎的時間來寫稿，對此骸覺得很可惜。

「當初不該讓你接手家族事業，讓你放棄作家的夢想我覺得很可惜。」骸一邊撫摸他們家的貓咪一邊說。

「沒辦法，老爸說不接手的話，就要逼我和你分開，雖然我覺得他不會這樣做。」綱吉想到當初家光開的條件感到很無奈。

「家光果然對我還是很有意見。」骸怎麼會不知道綱吉的父親對自己很有意見。

「嘛！老爸只是討厭有人把我搶走。」綱吉開始玩起骸的頭髮。

「因為你是他們的寶貝。」骸摸著綱吉的臉認真的看著他。

「呵呵，說的也是呢！」綱吉主動親吻骸。

對於對方主動骸馬上反客為主，拿回自己的主動權，他們很喜歡親吻對方，和對方接吻是很正常的事情，一吻過後他們兩人總是會笑笑的看著對方，洋溢著幸福的笑容。

貓咪用自己的小爪子抓抓他們，告訴他們不要忽略自己，看見這樣的情形骸和綱吉苦笑，看樣子他們家的主子真的不喜歡鏟屎官忽略牠，討抱討摸的情形又常常發生。

骸知道小貓的抗議當然會好好的摸摸牠，綱吉則是去拿食物來給牠吃，對於他們家的小貓骸和綱吉可是非常的寵愛，而且也非常的疼愛牠，不忍讓牠挨餓受凍，超級好的待遇讓來到他們家的人不免有些羨慕。

「霧，你最近變的很愛撒嬌喔！」綱吉放下食物之後把小貓抱起來。

聽見綱吉的話小貓開始蹭他的臉頰，骸看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，內心當中不免有些吃醋的情形，果然對於自己的戀人骸不喜歡有其他的東西可以吸引他的目光，只可惜他們家養的小貓例外。

骸會和寵物吃醋這件事情綱吉很清楚，自然也不會抱小貓太久，跟小貓玩過一下之後就放牠下來覓食，然後去安撫自己正在吃醋的戀人，誰叫骸不喜歡自己注意到他以外的人。

「你又跟小霧吃醋了？」綱吉看見骸的表情多少有點認知。

「我說過，我不喜歡其他東西吸引你的注意力。」骸把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「小霧是我們一起撿回來的孩子，你可不能這樣說。」聽見骸說的話綱吉苦笑。

「哼！誰叫牠要和我搶你。」骸就是個很愛吃醋的傢伙。

對於骸的一身醋意綱吉沒有說什麼，只是笑笑的安撫對方，雖然對方會有這樣的佔有慾，可對綱吉來說這是一件很幸福的事情，當然骸不會控制他的生活，這不需要太過擔心。

畢竟骸很清楚絕對不可以太過干預綱吉的生活，即使自己有強大的控制欲望也是一樣，即使有強大的占有慾骸也不會去干涉那麼多，就算會吃醋只要看見對方來安慰自己他也會很開心。

只要綱吉來安慰骸，對方一定會很高興，骸很喜歡看綱吉用什麼樣的方式來安慰自己，而且總是會用對方是來安撫自己，可愛的樣子讓骸真的很喜歡，畢竟十年當中他們早已經找到適合他們兩人的相處方式。


	5. 5、床單要綠色還是藍色？

換床單的季節又到了，綱吉看著上次新買的床單，不知道要換藍色的好還是綠色的好，不知道為什麼他們兩人失心瘋的把這兩種床單的顏色都買了，或許是因為當初覺得這兩個床單都很好看。

看見這樣的情形綱吉決定先把床單擺一邊，晚點等到今天難得去公司工作的另外一半回家後再來說，到底要換什麼顏色的床單他拿不定主意，決定等到骸回來再說。

明明是個休假日，骸那邊卻臨時有個緊急的工作要處理，不得不讓他親自進入公司處理事情，對此他們的約會雖然泡湯綱吉也沒抱怨什麼，自己也可以稍微打掃一下家裡。

「我回來了，千種那傢伙，下次一定要……」骸回到家後馬上和綱吉抱怨。

「那也沒辦法，臨時有事情，大家都跟著你加班。」綱吉看見骸回來給予他一個大擁抱。

「肯定又是那隻雞精幹的好事！」想到白蘭這個人骸就咬牙切齒。

「嘛！別想太多了，又不一定是白蘭搞的鬼，要是誤會了人家可是會生氣。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰安撫他。

「誰理他會不會生氣。」骸才不管那麼多。

「好、好、好，我煮好飯了，來吃吧！」綱吉決定不去理會骸的話。

聽見自家戀人說可以吃飯骸很高興，馬上和綱吉一起去吃飯，看見這樣的情形綱吉只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道骸肯定是餓了，太忙又太餓讓他的脾氣非常的不好。

如果不是了解骸的個性綱吉肯定會傷腦筋，好在他們在一起那麼久的時間，早就了解對方是什麼樣個性的人，綱吉自然有辦法好好的安撫他，緩和骸那些不太高興的情緒。

桌上的餐點都是骸喜歡吃的，綱吉每天會變出不同的菜色，大多都是他們兩人喜歡吃的菜色，看見桌上的菜色骸很高興，回到家綱吉果然會安慰自己，甚至連餐點也是準備自己喜歡吃的。

「對了，我想要換床單，可是不知道要選什麼顏色。」綱吉一邊吃飯一邊告訴骸。

「上次買的那兩個？」骸想到綱吉說的是哪個床單。

「嗯，不知道要換藍色的好還是綠色的好。」綱吉真的很難抉擇。

「藍色的好了，我比較喜歡藍色。」骸只是這樣告訴綱吉。

「好。」綱吉沒有太大的意見。

「下次換綠色的。」骸露出開心的笑容。

綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，換什麼顏色的床單對他來說都沒有太大的意見，對他來說那張床單很容易因為他們在上面做一些事情而變髒，到時候肯定又要換床單的說。

不過家裡的每個地方總是有他們兩人的性愛痕跡，有時候骸發情的時候不會看時間場合，都馬隨意的和他做這件事，連他們現在在吃飯的餐桌上也有性愛的痕跡，骸根本沒有在乎那麼多。

對於骸這樣不在乎綱吉也沒多說什麼，反正乖乖的在性愛過後好好的清理就好，畢竟打掃乾淨比較不會在人家來的時候感到很尷尬，雖然綱吉知道骸不會在乎那麼多就是。

「要陪我一起換床單嗎？」晚餐過後綱吉問骸。

「這個嘛……不，我先收拾好這裡。」骸微笑的告訴綱吉。

「好。」綱吉先去把床單替換起來。

「呵！」骸看見這樣的情形有了一些些的小念頭。

換好床單之後綱吉微笑，擦擦自己留下的汗後進入浴室當中洗澡，沐浴過後看見骸已經進到房間當中，看見這樣的情形綱吉沒有多說什麼，只是讓他去浴室當中洗澡。

看著床單的顏色綱吉露出好看的笑容，一邊擦頭髮一邊想著果然聽骸的建議很不錯，沒注意到骸已經洗好出來，直到他從背後抱住自己的時候綱吉才回神過來，沒想到對方已經洗好了。

骸親吻綱吉的耳朵，一邊親吻一邊啃咬，然後緩緩的親吻牠的脖子，手也不規矩的摸著，這樣的挑逗讓綱吉差點受不了，很想要推開對方卻沒有辦法，看樣子自家戀人已經有計畫想這樣做。

「親愛的綱吉，我想要了。」骸輕輕的在綱吉的耳邊說。

「你都故意這樣做，我能拒絕嗎？」綱吉臉紅的看著對方。

「呵！我親愛的綱吉果然很清楚我的心思。」骸把綱吉放在床上。

「和你在一起這麼久的時間，哪會不清楚。」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「小綱吉真了解我。」骸真的很開心綱吉很了解自己。

骸當然會好好的挑逗綱吉，一定會想盡辦法挑起對方的情慾，換了新床單之後當然要好好的享受一下，這點骸早已經有所盤算，絕對不會讓綱吉有脫逃的機會，只要挑起雙方的慾望一定會做下去。

綱吉享受著骸給予自己的前戲，就算他進入自己的體內也沒關係，因為對方會帶給自己想要的快感，而自己的表現也不會讓對方失望，至於骸會不會在綱吉的身上留下痕跡，那就要看他的心情。

性愛過後他們兩人自然有去浴室當中清洗，之後躺在床上準備好好睡一覺，骸把綱吉抱在自己的懷裡，今天不愉快的情緒早在看到綱吉的那一刻的時候已經完全消散不見。

「好累，晚安，骸。」綱吉閉上眼睛之前親吻骸的臉頰。

「晚安，親愛的綱吉。」骸親吻綱吉的額頭。

看見綱吉已經累壞睡著的樣子骸露出好看的笑容，懷裡的人果然是自己最愛的人，只有他才會了解自己的一切，看見這樣的情形骸覺得自己很幸福，和綱吉在一起真的很幸福。


	6. 6、領帶歪了。

骸和綱吉他們倆人正式出席一些重大場合的時候一定會穿上西裝，因此他們兩人都會打領帶，這不是什麼難事，誰叫他們兩人很多時候都要出席這些重要的場合，儘管他們兩人總是嫌麻煩。

畢竟他們倆人很不喜歡出席這些公開場合，常常和他們來往的人自然知道他們兩人是情侶，只是還是會有不識相的人想要過來，尤其是那樣討人厭的女性會過來要求和骸交往，這點讓他們很不喜歡。

「真麻煩，今天又要一起出席那些討人厭的場合。」綱吉一邊打領帶一邊抱怨。

「的確是很麻煩。」骸也不喜歡參加那些活動。

「真搞不懂為什麼獄寺要幫我排這樣的活動？」綱吉確定自己的服裝儀容沒有問題後和骸一起出門。

「千種說這個活動根本推不了，他和獄寺也很頭痛，知道我們一點也不想去。」骸和綱吉一起開車去。

出門前他們當然會安撫自家的小貓，那隻小貓知道他們兩人要出去有點在鬧脾氣，因此他們兩人安撫好久之後才可以出門，畢竟平常時候骸都會待在家裡處理工作，會好好的陪伴這隻可愛的小貓。

更不用說假日的時候綱吉也會待在家裡，有時候事情不多的時候他也會一起留在家裡，這時候可愛的小貓咪就會跟他們兩人撒嬌，他們自然也很樂意和他們家的小貓咪一起玩。

來到聚會的地點骸和綱吉不太高興，看了一下場內的人後沒有多說什麼，一直以來他們都會一起參加這種聚會，只是他們倆人一點也不喜歡參加這樣的活動，有時候總是會有很多閒言閒語。

「人真多。」綱吉看見會場的人有點無奈。

「我會陪著你，別擔心。」骸牽起綱吉的手和他一起進入會場。

「社長，您來啦！」獄寺看見綱吉和骸馬上走過來。

「骸大人。」千種也出現在她們的面前。

獄寺和千種一定會跟在骸和綱吉身邊，畢竟他們兩人是骸和綱吉的秘書，很多事情他們倆人會幫忙處理，尤其是面對不想要面對的人的時候更是會，在這樣爾虞我詐的場合中，骸總是有辦法幫忙綱吉，但是不能面面俱到。

企業家的城府與心機不是一般人可以想像的，骸和綱吉當然知道，而且他們兩人在商場上打滾這麼久的時間，自然練就一身功夫，面對那些人也毫不遜色，只是有時候還是會遇到一些讓人傷腦筋的人。

這些讓他們傷腦筋的人千種和獄寺就會親自處理，絕對不會讓這些人來煩自家社長，一定會讓他們知道一些事情，那些人自然會知難而退，畢竟有些人的把柄總是會不小心被人知曉。

「要吃點東西嗎？」骸知道綱吉不太喜歡參加這樣的場合。

「好，我有點餓。」綱吉不想要多說什麼。

「忍耐一下，很快就可以回去。」骸知道綱吉對於這些人不是很喜歡。

「我知道，只是多少有些不適應。」綱吉很清楚自己真的很不喜歡這樣的場合。

骸拿了一點食物給綱吉吃，他知道綱吉為什麼會不喜歡喜歡這樣的場合，因為很久以前綱吉在這種場合上發生一些不愉快的事情，那樣不愉快的事情讓綱吉一直很難忘，雖然最後骸有把那個人好好教訓一頓。

但是自從那件事情過後綱吉就不喜歡參加這種場合，每次可以推就盡量推掉，骸也會陪著綱吉一起不參加，除非真的逼不得已他們才會一起參加這樣的場合，看見這樣的情形骸多少有些心疼。

因此參加這樣的場合骸都會待在綱吉的身邊，絕對不會讓綱吉受到其他人的欺負，當然有時候綱吉也會反擊過去，要是太過頭的話骸肯定會挺身而出，一定會讓那個人好看。

「吃一點。」骸拿起一個小蛋糕親手餵他。

「好。」綱吉乖乖的張開口吃下這個蛋糕。

「骸大人，請您克制，不要在這裡放閃光。」千種看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「社長……」獄寺看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

聽見千種和獄寺說的話綱吉有些不好意思，骸對於他們兩人說的話沒有太大的感覺，他想要放閃就放閃，才不會管其他人的眼光，也不會讓其他人有說閒話的時間，因為骸不會讓他們說出口來。

綱吉知道骸會有很多手段，那些見不得人的手段其實在這樣的階層一定會有，不過除非是逼不得已骸是不會動手，但只要傷害到自己最重要的人骸絕對會讓他們好看。

畢竟骸絕對不會讓人傷害綱吉，對他來說綱吉是很重要的人，自己最愛的人當然要好好的保護好，如果沒有保護好綱吉肯定會讓澤田家的人罵，尤其是家康和加光絕對不會放過他的。

「骸，領帶歪了。」綱吉親手幫骸調整領帶。

「謝謝你，親愛的綱吉。」骸也動手幫忙綱吉調整領帶。

「謝謝。」綱吉有些不好意思的看著骸。

「這是我應該做的。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「嗯。」綱吉臉紅的看著骸。

他們倆人親密的互動讓人看了不知道要說什麼，眼睛不知道要放在哪裡才可以，千種和獄寺看見這樣的情形也不好多說什麼，他們做這些親密動作最重要的是想要趕走身邊的女人。

看見想要來搭訕自己的人骸和綱吉會很傷腦筋，自然會故意用親密的方式來趕走他們，絕對不會讓她們有機會來搭訕自己，畢竟他們真的很不喜歡那些女人，畢竟有些事情也是那些女人引起的。

當初綱吉會被這些人傷害也有一些原因是那些女人引起的，儘管現在那些人已經不在這，綱吉還是很排斥參加這種的聚會，這點骸怎麼會不知道，自然會用自己的方式來保護他。


	7. 7、“我忘了拿浴巾”

「好累！我果然還是很討厭參加這種聚會。」回到家的時候綱吉不免有些小小的抱怨。

「這也沒辦法，至少沒有發生什麼事就好。」骸看見綱吉不太高興的樣子馬上安慰他。

「哼哼！不管了，我要去做其他事情。」綱吉決定不想要去管那麼多。

「我先去洗澡。」骸親親綱吉的臉頰安撫他。

看見骸進入浴室當中綱吉沒有多說什麼，只是先去處理其他的事情，確認冰箱當中的食物是否夠吃，不然的話真的要找時間去超市買，平常沒事的時候綱吉很喜歡下廚煮飯，自然會去注意冰箱裡面的食物。

基本上他們家的三餐都是綱吉親手做的，主要是想要省下一些開銷，加上骸大多都在家裡工作，綱吉自然會準備好中午的午餐才出門，這時候自己就會順便帶便當去公司。

當把所有的事情都處理好之後，經過浴室的時候骸喊了一下他，似乎是忘了把浴巾拿到浴室當中，難得看見骸這樣迷糊綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，乖乖的把浴巾拿到浴室給骸。

「小綱吉，我忘記拿浴巾了，麻煩你幫我一下。」骸的聲音從浴室當中傳出來。

「好。」綱吉聽見骸說的話微笑。

『真難得會看見骸這樣。』綱吉拿好浴巾之後準備進入浴室當中。

骸正在沖澡，他進入浴室當中之後才想起自己忘記拿浴巾，看見綱吉從浴室當中走過來自然會喊他幫忙一下，這時候他的腦袋開始形成一個小小的計畫，似乎是可以拐到自己最愛的人來做那件事。

這不過只是一個小小的契機，要不是骸自己真的忘記拿浴巾，他也不會有這樣的想法出來，說不定用其他的方式可以讓綱吉忘記剛剛參加聚會討厭的想法，在某些方面他很喜歡和綱吉參加聚會。

綱吉進入浴室當中準備把浴巾拿給骸，當他把浴巾放好之後才要出去就被人拉到淋浴間，身上的衣服也被對方給扒光，看見這樣的情形他就知道骸到底想要做什麼，看樣子是真的要一起共浴。

「什麼時候可以這樣快速的把我的衣服給扒光？」綱吉對骸的動作感到很訝異。

「這個嘛！我們在一起那麼久的時間，不小心練成的。」骸撫摸綱吉的腰部後開始往下摸。

「嗯……你根本就是故意的……」綱吉真心的覺得骸肯定有預謀。

「親愛的，你想太多了，我是真的剛好忘記拿浴巾，只是不想要放過這個機會。」骸開始舔起綱吉的耳朵。

骸可以感受到綱吉身上的熱能，在水溫之下有種熱感，而且對方已經開始有反應，感受到他們的身體開始在磨擦，甚至開始有喘息的聲音，這讓骸知道綱吉開始慢慢的陷入情慾當中。

自己肯定可以好好的和他做這件事，這時候後他親吻綱吉，不會讓他去想那麼多，如果不小心讓他想太多的話，綱吉肯定會分心，到時候就不好玩，骸不喜歡在做愛的時候看見對方分心。

綱吉只知道自己的雙手只能環繞在骸的脖子上，而且被對方這樣挑逗起來自己已經有感覺，早已經克制不住希望對方快點進入自己的體內，似乎不滿足只有雙方的身體在磨擦。

「小綱吉已經忍不住了？」骸把手指往後探，開始開拓綱吉的私密處。

「啊……哈……想要……」綱吉只能說出自己的慾望。

「呵呵！看樣子小綱吉真的欲求不滿。」骸可以感受到自己的手指被綱吉夾住不放。

「嗯……不夠……骸，快點進來。」綱吉嬌喘的聲音是那樣的誘人，讓骸差點忍不住。

「別急，不做足的話你會痛。」骸一定會很有耐性的把前戲給做完。

「嗯……我可以了……」綱吉請求的聲音讓骸受不了。

看見對方已經受不了骸緩緩的進入綱吉的體內，等到對方適應過後開始動了起來，他們好久沒有在浴室當中做愛，這時候他們兩人可以盡情的喘息，不需要擔心會被其他人發現。

骸發現到綱吉一直想要夾著自己不放，似乎不想要讓自己太早出來，如果太早發洩的話綱吉肯定會不高興，雖然他覺得綱吉不會多說什麼，不過這樣兩人也不是很盡興。

到最後兩人在筋疲力盡之前各自發洩在對方的身上，性愛過後骸親吻綱吉，這樣火熱的吻讓綱吉差點招架不住，似乎又想要的樣子，這樣的感覺對方當然知道，似乎也有點欲求不滿。

「呵呵！看樣子小綱吉又想要了，很欲求不滿喔！」骸輕輕的在綱吉的耳邊說。

「還不是你害的！」綱吉臉紅的反駁。

「誰叫小綱吉太誘人，讓我欲求不滿呢！」骸偷偷的摸著綱吉最脆弱的地方。

「你想要就快點繼續！」綱吉臉紅又生氣的大喊。

「遵命！親愛的綱吉。」骸聽見綱吉說的話馬上進入他的體內。

「嗯……」綱吉的表情是那樣的滿足。

聽見綱吉的命令骸當然是恭敬不如從命，他們又做了一次，而且是很盡興的做了一次，似乎想要發洩自己的精力，這幾天太過忙碌壓力真的很大，逮到機會可以好好做愛他們當然不會放過這機會。

誰叫他們倆人是那樣的渴望對方，巴不得天天都可以做這件事，可惜這是不可能的事情，只要有機會骸絕對不會放過，一定會好好的和綱吉溫存，享受做愛的感覺，那種興奮又發洩不完的感覺。

今天洗澡時間果然過的比較慢，直到他們倆人盡興之後才乖乖的從浴室當中出來，這才願意躺在床上好好的睡覺，只是不知道明天他們是否會睡過頭，這要等到明天早上才知曉。


	8. 8、早安吻。

每天早上骸都會和綱吉討一個早安吻，打從交往起他們兩人這樣的習慣也從未改變過，如果沒有討到早安吻，骸一定會使出全力和綱吉撒嬌，想盡辦法一定要討到自己想要的早安吻。

這時候綱吉一定會拿骸沒有辦法，只好乖乖的親吻他，等到骸討到自己想要的早安吻的時候，他就會乖乖的去做自己的事情，不然的話綱吉肯定會傷腦筋，儘管如此骸還是會樂此不彼。

「早安，綱吉。」骸起床後一定會向綱吉索吻。

「骸，早安。」之前吃了很多悶虧，所以現在綱吉都會乖乖的親吻骸。

「親愛的，今天早餐吃什麼？」骸可是很期待每天的早餐。

「嗯，反正是你喜歡的。」綱吉決定不去和骸說。

索取早安吻過後骸乖乖的回去房間換衣服，看見這樣的情形綱吉笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是把他們兩人的早餐給弄好，然後放在桌子上等待骸，中午他們倆人的便當綱吉可是要想想。

因為他不確定骸是否會去公司上班，如果有機會的話他們兩人可以出外用餐，這樣的話自己不需要傷腦筋那麼多，畢竟有時候他會傷腦筋自己真的不知道要弄什麼餐點當中餐。

每天開伙總是要想他們倆人要吃什麼會比較好，美味和健康都要兼具，加上骸多少還是會去挑食，對於這點綱吉會很傷腦筋才會這樣，好不容易摸索到骸喜歡吃的餐點，不然綱吉真的會傷腦筋。

「骸，你今天要在家裡工作嗎？」綱吉把早餐放在桌上後問自己的枕邊人。

「嗯……庫洛姆是要我進去看一下，好像有點事情要處理。」骸想起來庫洛姆有交代自己一定要進入公司一趟。

「我不知道要弄什麼午餐，既然你要進入公司的話，我們中午一起去外面吃？」綱吉看著骸想要知道他的想法。

「親愛的，當然沒問題。」骸給予綱吉一個火辣的吻。

得到骸的承諾綱吉沒有多說什麼，加上對方又給予自己一個火辣的吻，他真的不知道要說什麼，對於骸給自己的吻綱吉自然會好好的回應給他，只是他們倆人會小心不要擦槍走火。

如果不小心擦槍走火的話，他們兩人肯定不用出門，所以綱吉一定會努力煞車，絕對不會讓骸繼續下去，他可不想要上班遲到，要是上班遲到的話綱吉覺得自己肯定無法面對山本或是獄寺。

骸對於遲到這件事沒有太過在意，畢竟那是自己的公司，加上公司裡面又是自己的人，自己根本不需要擔心那麼多，即使庫洛姆會生氣骸也覺得無所謂，只要和綱吉在一起他什麼事情都無所謂。

「真想繼續下去，可惜小綱吉你一定會不准。」骸親吻過後看著綱吉。

「上班不能遲到啦！」綱吉對於這件事很堅持。

「呵呵！我覺得無所謂的說。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「你當然覺得無所謂，我可是會傷腦筋。」綱吉當然也很想要和骸在一起。

聽見綱吉說的話骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，打算吃過早餐之後他們倆人就要一起去上班，很多時候骸很喜歡親自送綱吉上班，每天早上送綱吉上班是他們倆人的小確幸。

骸會把握和綱吉的相處時間，所以親自送綱吉上班就是他爭取到他們倆人單獨相處的時間之一，不然平常有很多時間他們倆人都在忙於工作，很少能夠好好的在一起好好休息。

能夠好好在一起休息聊天的時刻大概只有假日以及平日的早晨，只有這樣的單獨相處時間骸可是非常的不滿意，看見這樣的不滿意綱吉也無法多說什麼，如果兩人不工作的話他們就沒飯吃。

「開始工作之後和小綱吉的相處時間變少了。」出門的時候骸很無奈的說出這句話。

「這也沒辦法，不然的話我們沒飯吃。」綱吉聽見骸的抱怨苦笑。

「我不喜歡這樣，好討厭。」骸不太高興的看著綱吉，少了和愛人的相處時間他當然會不高興。

「好啦！我們去上班吧！」綱吉捏捏骸的臉頰。

看見對方安慰自己的樣子骸沒有多說什麼，只是乖乖的開車帶著自己最愛的人一起去上班，綱吉當然知道骸很不喜歡這樣，畢竟他們倆人工作時間都很長，相處的時間自然縮短。

畢竟縮的太短讓自己也感到很不習慣，自己自然也很不喜歡這樣的感覺，但是為了他們倆人的生活只好妥協，只能好好的去做自己的事情，總是會有機會可以找到他們兩人單獨相處的時間。

要進入公司之前綱吉給予骸一個吻，這個吻讓他們兩人依依不捨，似乎是不想要分開的樣子，但是他們倆人還是很清楚自己應該要好好的去上班，只好忍痛和自己最愛的人分開。

「真不想要和骸分開。」綱吉突然說出這句話。

「我也是。」骸親親綱吉的臉頰。

「工作加油。」綱吉親吻骸的臉頰。

「你也是。」骸看著綱吉離開車子乖乖的去上班。

每天早上的早安吻對他們來說可不只一個，只要想親他們都會親吻對方，然後看著對方離開總是會留戀，畢竟對他們來說相處時間變少很不習慣，雖然知道這是沒辦法的事情也是一樣。

綱吉每天會打起精神來好好上班，開小差的時候會偷偷的傳簡訊給骸，然後又繼續開始工作，不希望工作因為自己的關係而落後，公司有太多的大大小小事情要處理，總是要把那些事情處理好。

骸很無奈的進入公司當中，庫洛姆看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，她知道自家兄長一點也不想要和綱吉分開，每天上班都會看見這樣的情形，當然偶爾自家兄長不來上班的時候就不會看見。


	9. 9、永不忘的手機號碼。

「啊！好麻煩，為什麼有這麼多事情要處理？」綱吉看見桌上的文件一大堆很不爽。

現在辦公室當中沒有幾個人，平常會在自己身邊幫忙的山本和獄寺出去處理事情，看見這樣的情形綱吉偷偷的傳了個簡訊給骸，跟他抱怨自己的工作真的太多，讓他覺得很麻煩。

現在綱吉不需要去通訊錄當中找骸的電話號碼，他不會忘記骸的手機號碼，這個手機號碼自己一直都記著，絕對不會忘記，根本就是永不忘記的號碼，誰叫他們的關係是那樣的好。

就是忘不了綱吉才有辦法在開小差的時候偷偷傳簡訊給骸，這個電話號碼自己已經撥十年，所以每天綱吉總是會在開小差的時候偷偷傳簡訊給骸，對方也會也會適時的傳簡訊給他。

「總算全部處理完。」綱吉現在很想要趴在桌子上，但是根本不可能。

綱吉看見手機有一個簡訊，他看見是骸回應給自己的簡訊，看見對方回自己的訊息微笑，果然工作太多真的很麻煩，讓自己真的很不想要繼續做下去，明明是自己應該要做的工作，可是他一點也不想處理。

心已經飛到骸的身邊，很想要時間飆到中午快點見到自己最愛的人，很不想要每天窩在這些文件當中，只可惜這是不可能的事情，這點綱吉也很清楚，可是自己真的沒辦法脫身。

好不容易盼到中午的時間，綱吉馬上衝出去，山本和獄寺看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子他們家的社長真的已經撐不下去，不然的話不會做這樣的事情，肯定是去找自己最愛的人。

「骸。」綱吉看見骸已經出現在門口。

「就這樣等不及了？」骸看見綱吉開心的笑容不知道要說什麼。

「誰早上跟我抱怨相處時間變少了？」綱吉聽見骸說的話氣呼呼的看著他。

「呵呵！我很高興可以和你見面。」骸牽起綱吉的手一起離開。

骸當然很高興可以和綱吉一起去吃飯，能夠在休息時間和自己最愛的人在一起他們當然很高興，畢竟對他們來說少了很多相處時間讓他們很不習慣，所以總是盡量抽出時間和對方在一起。

只要可以和對方窩在一起他們倆人很高興，綱吉用力的握著骸的手，去他們想要去的餐廳吃飯，感受到綱吉的溫度骸臉上露出好看的笑容，他知道對方也很期待他們倆人的午餐約會。

每天收到自家愛人的簡訊骸當然也很高興，雖然偶爾是抱怨的內容，骸還是會很用心的把訊息看完，偶爾會安慰一下自己最寶貝的愛人，讓他可以稍微輕鬆一下，而不是這樣不高興。

「這家餐廳？」綱吉看見骸帶自己來的餐廳感到很訝異。

「我記得你說你很喜歡吃這家餐廳的料理。」骸自然記得綱吉說過的話。

「但是我只有在電話中告訴你過而已。」綱吉沒想到骸會記得。

「呵呵！只要你說的話我都記得。」骸和綱吉一起進入餐廳吃飯。

對於骸總是把自己說的話記得在內心當中讓綱吉很高興，他沒想到對方竟然會把自己說的話給記得，可以和他一起來自己喜歡的餐廳吃飯，綱吉當然會很高興，太過高興臉上的笑容沒有不見。

看見綱吉燦爛的笑容骸微笑沒有多說什麼，他知道綱吉一定會很高興，和自己最愛的人一起吃飯果然是一件很幸福的事情，尤其又可以看見自己最愛的人的笑容，那可是他的寶貝。

拿起菜單他們倆人挑選自己喜歡的飯菜，店員自然會幫他們兩人登記起來，然後送入後台，在等待他們的飯菜的時候綱吉和骸開心的聊天，說說一些心裡話，他們兩人總是有很多的話題可以說。

「真高興今天中午可以和骸一起出門吃飯。」綱吉很開心的看著骸。

「我也很高興可以和你一起出門吃飯。」骸很喜歡和綱吉一起吃飯。

「不過骸比較常待在家裡工作，要一起出門吃飯只能假日。」綱吉知道骸比較喜歡待在家裡工作。

「呵呵！如果你想要的話，我很樂意陪你。」骸才不會覺得這有什麼。

「不行啦！這樣會讓你太過辛苦，我會不捨。」綱吉才不想要骸總是大老遠的來陪自己吃飯。

「我沒關係，只要可以和你在一起吃飯，不管多遠我都會來。」骸真的很喜歡和綱吉在一起。

只要有時間可以和綱吉一起相處，骸當然不管怎樣都會陪著他，即使是從家裡開車過來陪他吃一頓飯也沒關係，綱吉是自己最愛的人，所以不管怎樣骸都覺得無所謂。

雖然綱吉會心疼自己，但是骸覺得無所謂，只要和他在一起自然不覺得怎樣，而且可以看見自己最愛的人的笑容，骸會不辭辛勞一定會過來陪他，況且他們倆人相處時間實在是太少，即使是中午休息時間窩在一起也沒關係。

綱吉當然知道骸的意思，他們倆人自從工作之後能夠窩在一起的時間越來越少，所以骸才會覺得即使是中午時間在一起吃飯，從家裡開車過來也無所謂，這點讓綱吉覺得很窩心。

「嗯！以後看看吧！能夠抽出時間和你在一起，這是很幸福的事情。」綱吉笑笑的開心的告訴骸。

「等你想通後我自然會每天過來陪你一起吃飯。」骸自然會答應綱吉這個要求。

「果然我們能夠在一起的時間真的太少了。」綱吉不免想要抱怨一下。

「呵呵！說的也是。」骸也有這樣的感覺。

店員把他們倆人的餐點送上桌，骸和綱吉開始動手吃了起來，在這中間他們倆人一樣是開心的聊天，偶爾說說一些其他的事情，他們很喜歡這樣的感覺，這也是為什麼他們會想要一起吃飯。

果然是因為他們倆人能夠單獨在一起的時間真的很少，少到他們也需要把中午時間拿來用，這點可讓骸和綱吉很傷腦筋，不知道該說什麼才好，儘管很無奈卻也不能說什麼。


	10. 10、不得已的大掃除。

「不會吧！小霧又來了！」綱吉看見家裡面目全非的狀態很無奈。

「最近沒帶牠出去逛逛，肯定是在發脾氣。」骸很慶幸他們今天是早點回家。

「只好打掃了。」綱吉雖然感到很無奈，卻還是捲起袖子開始動了起來。

「我去處理小霧。」骸只能去處理他們家的小貓。

聽見骸的話綱吉點頭沒有多說什麼，畢竟自己打掃的時候骸是不太會幫忙，主要原因是他會嫌他越幫越忙，只有偶爾簡單的事情會交給他去做，以免他又會把好不容易整理好的地方弄髒。

綱吉對此感到很無奈卻也沒辦法，誰叫他們倆人真的很寵愛家裡的小貓，他和骸都沒想到他們家的小貓竟然會做出這些事情來，雖然小霧會調皮搗蛋，讓人傷腦筋，卻也沒這次這樣恐怖。

骸生氣的把小霧關在籠子裡面，看見主人生氣的樣子小霧乖乖的窩在籠子裡，似乎是不敢抬頭看著自己的主人，知道自己闖禍之後小霧當然會乖乖的反省，畢竟主人們真的很生氣。

「小霧，不是說過了嗎？在家裡絕對不可以這樣！又開始搗亂是怎樣！」骸生氣的看著小貓咪。

「喵……」小霧只能乖乖的窩在籠子裡不敢怎樣。

「骸，來幫我，小霧被關著不會怎樣，就算罵小霧也沒用。」綱吉知道他們家的小貓咪也不是故意。

「不要太寵小霧，做錯事情就該反省，」骸看見家裡被弄的那麼亂當然會很生氣。

「好吧……」綱吉聽見骸說的話也不好多說什麼。

「不小心太寵小霧，結果最後我們要收拾小霧調皮搗蛋的結果。」骸對於這件是很不高興。

綱吉知道骸是心疼他，自然也不好多說什麼，只是苦笑的看著自己的枕邊人，看樣子要是以後真的結婚收養孩子，骸肯定是黑臉的那個人，自己絕對不能插手他在教育孩子的時候。

骸是個賞罰分明的人，就是這樣才會對於自家寵物闖禍的時候一定會好好的懲罰，絕對不會輕易的放過他們家的小貓咪，一定會讓小霧懂這是絕對不可以繼續調皮搗蛋的事情。

看見這樣的情形綱吉雖然會心疼，但是他也沒辦法做什麼，因為他知道骸生氣起來肯定會很恐怖，對自己也會不留情，所以自己不管怎樣都不會去插手骸去罵毛小孩。

「還好有你幫忙，不然不知道要收拾到什麼時候。」綱吉看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「我怕你會說我越幫越忙。」骸知道綱吉有時候會嫌棄自己。

「嘛！雖然你有時候會越幫越忙，但是今天沒有，所以很感謝你幫忙。」綱吉笑笑的對骸說。

「呵呵！這樣表示我有進步。」骸把人抱在懷裡後說出這句話。

聽見骸這樣說綱吉只是笑笑的，他沒有多說什麼，他很清楚骸在這十年當然有進步，雖然偶爾會讓自己傷腦筋，但是已經改善很多，自己很多時候不需要太過擔心，可以放心讓骸去打掃家裡。

今天這樣不得已的打掃除確實讓他們倆人累壞了，可是他們倆人現在卻不想要進入房間當中，只想要好好的待在客廳當中，當然現在他們倆人想要幹嘛就看骸想要做什麼。

骸只是親吻綱吉，什麼事情都不想做，偶爾這樣子也沒有什麼不好，親吻對方可以讓他們疏壓，最近壓力很大的兩人會用自己的方式來解除壓力，這也是為什麼骸會這樣喜歡親吻綱吉。

「雖然很想要做下去，可是好累！」骸幫綱吉鬆開領帶。

「我也是，但是真的好累。」綱吉解開骸的領帶後親吻他。

「回房間一起洗澡，小霧就放在籠子一個晚上，讓牠好好反省。」骸看著籠子裡面的小貓咪後說。

「我沒有任何意見，這次小霧太過份，的確該好好反省。」綱吉雖然很心疼但也不會太過。

「呵呵！看樣子小綱吉學壞了。」骸聽見綱吉說的話微笑。

「我有一個好老師。」綱吉捏捏骸的臉頰。

他們倆人進入浴室當中洗澡，現在他們倆人只想要好好休息，明天早上一定會把他們最寵愛的小貓咪給放出來，今天晚上就讓小霧好好的反省，讓他們累壞的罪魁禍首當然要好好反省。

綱吉躺在床上靠在骸的懷裡，明明就已經累壞了他們兩人卻很想要和對方說話，只是不知道要說什麼，有些事情不需要說他們倆人就已經有默契，有這樣的默契讓他們很多事情不需要太過擔心。

骸只是把人撈到自己的懷裡，知道對方想要說話可是不知道要說什麼，與其這樣不如閉上眼睛不要去想太多，想要聊天很多時候都可以聊天，對他們來說不管什麼時候都可以聊天。

「骸，晚安。」綱吉閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安，小綱吉。」骸也一起閉上眼睛睡覺。

隔天早上他們兩人醒過來給對方一個早安吻，綱吉進入廚房煮飯，骸走到籠子前面看見小霧是否有反省，小貓咪看見主人當然希望他可以把自己放出來，骸把小貓咪的餐點準備好，然後才把小霧放出來。

小貓咪乖乖的喝起自己的水，然後吃起自己的食物，之後就跳到椅子上等待兩位主人摸摸，綱吉看見這樣的情形摸摸小霧，然後把早餐放在桌上，看樣子今天他們倆人要帶小貓咪出門走走。

骸抱起小貓咪摸摸牠，然後開始吃起自己的早餐，他很確定今天自己不需要去公司上班，所以帶綱吉上班後可以帶小霧出去走走，當然帶綱吉出門的時候也可以帶小霧出去走走。


	11. 11、“猜猜我是誰？”

骸開著車綱吉坐在副駕駛座，腿上抱著他們家的小貓，小霧可以出門走走當然很開心，開心的待在綱吉的腿上，骸看見這樣的情形微笑，如果今天是假日的話他們就真的可以帶小霧去公園逛逛。

「小霧最近很喜歡玩猜猜我是誰的遊戲。」綱吉想起來自己前幾天被他們家的小貓咪給遮住眼睛。

「我有注意到，之前在家裡工作的時候有被小霧鬧過幾次。」骸抽出手摸摸小霧的頭。

「小霧真的很像小孩子，這傢伙可是我們家的寶貝。」綱吉摸摸小貓咪的身體，看見小霧享受的樣子微笑。

「呵！小霧是我們最愛的毛小孩。」骸很清楚自己和綱吉有多麼的喜歡他們家的小貓咪。

送綱吉上班之後骸依舊把他們家的小貓咪放在副駕駛座上直接開車回家去，雖然他們家的小貓咪看見綱吉去上班有些依依不捨，但是還是乖乖的待在自己的專屬位子上，等骸帶牠回家。

回到家之後骸把小霧放下來讓牠自己去玩耍，而他自己則是把筆記型電腦拿出來準備工作，綱吉出門前把中餐準備好，時間到了自己可以用微波爐弄來吃，這點不需要擔心那麼多。

當骸窩在沙發上工作的時候，小貓咪看了看自家主人不動的樣子不是很高興，跳到他身後打算來和骸一起玩猜猜我是誰的遊戲，專心工作的骸沒有注意到這件事情，就這樣被鬧了。

「小霧！不要玩了，我要工作！」看見這樣的情形骸又生氣又無奈。

被抓起來的小貓咪只是一臉無辜的看著骸，這讓骸真不知道要怎樣處罰牠，只能把小霧放下來繼續做自己的事情，要是小霧又開始這樣做的話，他肯定第一件事情就是把小貓咪關入籠子中。

『小霧又跟我玩猜猜你是誰的遊戲。』骸傳了這句話給綱吉。

『哈哈！是嗎？看樣子小霧又不甘寂寞了。』綱吉收到訊息後回覆給骸。

『真拿牠沒辦法。』骸傳的時候有附贈無奈的表情給綱吉看。

看見骸的訊息綱吉不知道要說什麼才好，他們家小貓咪總是愛這樣做，只要他們在工作不理牠的時候，小霧一定會跟你玩猜猜我是誰的遊戲，最後想要懲罰都不知道要怎樣懲罰才好。

中午時間骸乾脆帶著小霧去找綱吉吃飯，對於他們家的小貓老是愛玩猜猜我是誰的遊戲很困擾，綱吉知道骸要來找自己吃飯沒有多說什麼，當然很高興可以和他一起用餐。

不過他們倆人是分別去餐廳集合，綱吉上班的公司附近有一家很不錯的餐廳，甚至可以帶寵物過去一起用餐，因此骸選擇在那邊吃飯，由於離綱吉上班的地方很近，所以才會分別集合。

「猜猜我是誰？」進入餐廳之後綱吉看見骸的背影跟他玩起這個遊戲。

「綱吉。」骸當然知道只有綱吉會這樣玩。

「這麼快就猜到了？」綱吉看見這樣的情形笑笑的說著。

「呵呵！只有你敢這樣做。」骸把菜單拿給綱吉。

「好吧！那我算錯了。」綱吉聽見骸說的話苦笑。

「看菜單吧！」骸笑笑的說著。

骸把小霧放出來讓牠出去逛逛，等下自己再去找小貓咪就可以，而且他們家的小貓不怕走丟，逛完很快就會回到他們的身邊，主要是他們家的小貓咪很黏人，自然會回到他們的身邊。

果然和他們猜想的沒錯，沒多久過後小霧就回到他們的身邊，看見綱吉當然是跳到他的身上撒嬌，綱吉摸摸自家最寶貝的小貓，骸對於這樣的情形沒有太大的感覺，對他來說這是很常見的情形。

小貓咪比較喜歡和綱吉在一起，畢竟當初在照顧這隻小貓的人是綱吉，骸偶爾會接手過來，但是小霧對於綱吉比較喜歡，當然要是綱吉沒有在家裡也會待在骸的身邊。

「小霧真的很喜歡你。」骸看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！大概認為我比較好說話吧！」綱吉摸摸小霧的頭。

「這樣很好啊！不過我在家裡這傢伙也會找我玩。」骸很清楚要是綱吉不在家，小霧會跑來找自己。

「骸和小霧的感情也很好，這樣我根本不需要太擔心。」綱吉知道自家小貓咪有多麼的喜歡骸。

「我是萬人迷，這點不容置疑。」骸是很自戀的一個人。

「是、是、是。」綱吉早已經習慣骸的個性。

等到他們倆人的餐點上桌之後，骸和綱吉開始吃了起來，小霧乖乖的窩在綱吉的腿上，已經吃飽的小貓咪想要打瞌睡，自然會窩在自己最喜歡的主人的腿上，綱吉一點也不介意。

難得出來吃飯他們兩人開心的聊天，偶爾綱吉會摸摸小霧的頭，看見這隻小貓咪躺在自己的腿上睡覺的樣子微笑，這樣溫柔的笑容只有這隻小貓咪和骸可以得到，其他人可沒有這樣的福利。

骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，對他來說自家伴侶也會對自己露出這樣溫柔的笑容，看見這樣溫柔的笑容他真的很喜歡，不過他不會去和他們家的寵物吃醋，雖然偶爾會吃醋一下，但是自家伴侶肯定會笑話自己。

「這家餐廳的東西真好吃，以後要多多來吃。」綱吉把餐點吃完之後開心的說。

「嗯！小霧又多了一個地方可以過來。」骸真心的覺得自家寵物又多了一個地方可以玩。

「這樣沒什麼不好的，我喜歡可以帶寵物出門。」綱吉真的很喜歡帶小霧出門。

「晚上要好好的帶牠去散步，我們也可以一起去。」骸決定晚上和綱吉以及他們家的寵物一起去散步。


	12. 12、路燈下親吻的影子。

當天晚上骸和綱吉一起帶小霧出門，當然他們沒有用溜貓的鍊子，讓牠慢慢的走在自己的前面，他們家的小貓不需要太過擔心，加上晚上出沒的人又不多，根本不需要太過擔心。

不知道為什麼他們家的小貓很像狗又很像貓，有狗和貓的個性，因此不需要太過擔心，骸和綱吉早已經帶小霧出來散步出來過很多次，不需要太過擔心，加上他們家的小貓真的很黏他們。

而且只要牠散步累了肯定會跳到他們倆人其中一人的身上，這就是為什麼骸和綱吉會不擔心的原因，加上他們倆人的步伐也沒有很快，小霧也不會去追其他東西，自然不需要太過擔心。

「小霧，走累了？」綱吉看見小霧跳到自己的身上有些無奈。

「看樣子是真的走累了，今天走的比平常還要多。」骸看見這樣的情形微笑。

「說的也是，小霧很乖呢！」綱吉摸摸小霧的頭。

「我們繼續走吧！」骸覺得他們倆人還沒有運動過。

「好。」綱吉當然沒有意見。

「這傢伙真愛找你撒嬌。」骸看見窩在綱吉懷裡的小貓只能搖頭。

綱吉知道骸認為他們倆人的運動量沒有很大，自然希望他們兩人可以多走一些路，這點他不會反對，可以和骸一起散步他很高興，只要可以和骸在一起他就很高興，即使是散步也是一樣。

骸牽起綱吉的手一起漫步，抱著小貓的那隻手即使有點麻掉，綱吉也沒有多說什麼，看見小貓窩在自己的懷裡睡覺的樣子微笑，這樣走動小貓咪還可以睡著是有點不可思議的事情。

走在路燈下的時候，骸和綱吉準備休息一下，這時候骸在路燈下親吻綱吉，這時候對方輕輕的閉上眼睛享受這個吻，在這之前他看見路燈下的影子微笑，親吻的影子倒映在自己的眼裡是多麼的幸福的事情。

「果然和小綱吉在一起真的很幸福。」親吻過後骸笑笑的看著綱吉。

「我也是，和骸在一起我很幸福。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

「這傢伙睡的很熟呢！連我們親吻也沒被吵醒。」骸摸摸小霧的頭。

「回家吧！小霧已經累了，我也累了。」綱吉笑笑的告訴骸。

「好。」骸很願意和綱吉一起漫步回家。

「呵。」綱吉覺得牽著骸的手是那樣的溫暖。

可以和自己最愛的人在一起是多麼幸福的事情，只要和骸在一起不管做什麼都是很幸福的事情，能夠和他一起散步也是很幸福的事情，當然偶爾會親吻對方，這樣簡單的幸福他們倆人很呵護。

他們呵護自己最重要的愛情，會排除萬難繼續在一起，能夠這樣在一起他們可是花了十年的時間，這十年的時間他們磨合很久，好不容易找到適合的相處方式他們倆人當然會好好的呵護。

回到家後他們輕輕的把睡著的小霧放在屬於牠的小床上，然後兩人坐到沙發上，靠在一起想要做什麼事情，似乎又覺得不做什麼都可以，骸乾脆把書本拿起來看，讓綱吉靠在自己的身上。

「好像不管做什麼都覺得很奇怪。」綱吉看見骸正在看書的樣子笑著說。

「要做什麼也不是，不做什麼也不是。」骸放下書本捧起綱吉的臉親吻他。

「那麼……」綱吉知道骸的意思。

「你確定嗎？」骸知道綱吉和自己想的一樣。

「嗯。」綱吉微笑的點頭。

綱吉輕輕的點頭，任由骸親吻自己，接下來會有什麼發展他們倆人不打算去管那麼多，至於到底要在沙發上做這件事情還是回到房間，那就是他們倆人自己去想的事情。

衣服散落在地上，光裸身子的兩人繼續做他們的事情，喘息的聲音充滿在這個空間當中，春光旖旎連月亮窺見後都會害羞不已，現在是屬於他們倆人的時間，是他們最重要的休息時間。

骸沒想到綱吉會答應自己，知道自己在想什麼，好在明天是周末，不需要太過擔心，這星期根本沒有時間好好的抱對方，趁此機會他們倆人當然要好好的溫存一下才可以。

「骸，我真的好愛你。」綱吉很認真的告訴骸。

「我也很愛你，小綱吉。」骸喜歡綱吉這樣認真的看著自己。

綱吉真心的覺得自己很幸福，太過幸福的感覺讓他不知道要說什麼，骸和綱吉在一起也覺得自己很幸福，不知道為什麼就是和綱吉在一起他會是那樣的幸福，原來他們倆人是那樣的適合。

或許就是那樣的契合骸和綱吉才不會輕易的分手，未來的哪天他們倆人可以去國外結婚，告訴對方自己會一直在他的身邊，多了一道儀式套上戒指那是多麼美好的事情。

骸自然會想要和綱吉結婚，想要和他一輩子在一起，有了婚姻保障他們不需要太過擔心，既然已經想要和他求婚，骸當然會想要怎樣去求婚，不過這點暫時不需要太擔心。

「親愛的小綱吉，真想永遠和你在一起，這樣我們才不會輕易的分開。」骸很認真的說出這句話。

「我也是，我也想和骸永遠在一起，一點也不想要和你分開。」綱吉很喜歡和骸在一起。

聽見綱吉說的話骸真的會想要和他求婚，這件事情骸不打算讓綱吉知道，他決定要給他一個驚喜，這樣一個小小的驚喜自己肯定可以給他，前提是他要和綱吉的家人溝通好才可以。

這輩子骸決定要和綱吉一起渡過，自然會和他求婚，把他綁在自己的身邊，好好的把他套牢，這樣他們倆人就不會輕易的分開，一定可以牽著對方的手繼續走下去，永遠不會分開。


	13. 13、十指相扣。

每次牽手的時候骸和綱吉都喜歡十指相扣，這樣子的牽手方式可以表是說他們倆人是正在戀愛當中的情侶，雖然偶爾會被人指指點點，但是他們不畏懼那些人的言語，會用自己的方式在過生活。

同時他們就是喜歡放閃光給大家看，讓大家知道他們倆人是戀人，請不要來打擾他們倆人，怎麼說骸是個很受女性歡迎的人，他們自然會用這樣的方式來公告給大家知曉。

「骸也真是的，我只是出門買菜而已，你也要跟出來。」綱吉看著自己身邊的人感到很無奈。

「因為我不想放棄和小綱吉相處的任何機會。」骸牽起綱吉的手並十指相扣的說著。

聽見骸說的話綱吉也不好多說什麼，既然對方想要和自己一起出門，那就一起出門走走，雖然只是到附近的超市買材料也是一樣，能和自己最愛的人在一起，無時無刻都會感到很幸福。

加上附近的人也已經習慣他們兩人出雙入對的情況，自然不會去多說什麼閒話，現在社會越來越開放，早已經不是那樣的情形，雖然還是會有些人對他們不禮貌，卻不影響他們的感情。

雖然他們之間也有經歷過不好的事情，自然也吵過很多次，後來和好如初之後才知道對方是適合自己的人，自然也不會去管那些閒言閒語，對他們來說只有和對方在一起就夠了。

「骸，你想要吃什麼？」綱吉一邊挑菜一邊問骸。

「什麼都好，小綱吉做的我都吃。」骸對於綱吉親自做的飯菜不太挑。

「好吧！」綱吉隨意的挑選幾樣兩人都會吃的食材。

「小綱吉真的很了解我的喜好。」骸看見這樣的情形微笑。

「會嗎？基本上我煮什麼你都吃，我也沒特意觀察。」綱吉繼續拿食材放入籃子裡。

骸聽見綱吉說的話沒有多說什麼，綱吉會這樣說的確是真的，自己真的沒有那麼在意，只要是他親手做的飯菜，自己就會全部吃完，偶爾碰上自己不喜歡吃的東西綱吉會幫他全部吃掉。

在某些方面綱吉會縱容自己，這點骸很清楚，太過清楚自然也不會多說什麼，畢竟自己早已經習慣這樣的現象，只要不要太過分的話綱吉大多都會縱容自己，要是太過份的話對方肯定會生氣。

回去的路上他們兩人各自拿著買好的東西一起回家，骸依舊和綱吉十指相扣，他喜歡這樣和綱吉一起走在路上，不管發生什麼事情他都會牽著綱吉的手，而且一定會保護好他。

「到家了，可以放手讓我開門吧？」綱吉看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「呵呵！當然。」聽見綱吉說的話骸乖乖的放手。

「沒有指定的菜色我今天就隨便做囉！」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「那我期待囉！」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰後去做自己的事情。

綱吉進入廚房開始動手準備今天的午餐，既然骸沒有指定任何的菜色，他自然就隨意弄他們倆人愛吃的東西，只要把東西弄好做出來之後對方肯定會全部吃下肚，自己不需要太過擔心。

骸抱著小貓咪做著自己的工作，這些工作不分假日都要自己處理，對此骸很想抱怨卻沒有辦法，誰叫自己很少進入公司當中，但是可以和綱吉待在同一個空間當中他會覺得很開心。

假日骸不管怎樣絕對都不要進入公司當中，就是因為綱吉會待在家裡，如果沒有辦法和綱吉在一起骸一定會鬧脾氣，到時候其他人都會傷腦筋，綱吉也會感到很無奈。

「骸，可以吃飯了。」綱吉看見骸很認真的在工作的樣子微笑。

「好香！」聞到很香的味道骸馬上起身去吃飯。

「這些是你愛吃的。」綱吉把筷子拿給骸。

「小綱吉，我真愛你，和你在一起好幸福。」骸開心的說出這句話，這絕對是他的真心話。

綱吉坐下來和骸一起吃飯，他們倆人開始動手吃起今天的午餐，真要說的話綱吉其實基本上都不太挑，所以大多都比較配合骸的口味來做飯，偶爾會做出適合自己口味的飯菜。

這十年的時間綱吉也有觀察骸到底喜歡吃什麼，看見對方基本上什麼都不太挑的樣子也就沒有想那麼多，他知道自己準備好的飯菜對方會全部吃完，自己根本不需要太過擔心。

打從他們同居以來綱吉發現到骸真的對於家事不是那樣的拿手，只好自己親手去處理這些事情，因此做飯這件事情就親自下廚，加上他清楚自己以前做飯的時候骸都會吃下肚，根本不需會擔心做出骸不喜歡的菜色。

「似乎該研發新的菜色了。」綱吉覺得自己應該要上網好好找一下食譜。

「這樣我很期待呢！」聽見綱吉說的話骸開始期待起來。

「呵呵！到時候不要嫌說很難吃。」綱吉對於對方這樣期待自己也不好多說什麼。

「我哪會嫌棄，我會全部吃完，不需要太過擔心。」骸很清楚自己最愛的人做的飯菜自己一定會吃完。

「好吧！我會試試看的。」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

「小綱吉真賢慧吶！」骸真心的覺得和綱吉在一起很幸福。

對於自己很賢慧這件事綱吉不知道要多說什麼，只是因為自己很喜歡做飯，加上看見骸吃完自己的飯菜之後會露出開心的笑容，那對自己來說真的很有成就感，因此自己才會親手做飯。

看見骸吃完之後開心的笑容那是多麼有成就感的事情，不過這件事只有他自己知道，其他人根本部知道他的想法，連骸也不清楚自己的想法，當然綱吉也不想要讓骸知曉就是。


	14. 14、二重奏。

骸和綱吉發現到他們家的小貓咪最近會和來院子裡玩的流浪貓一起玩耍，偶爾想要吃東西的時候會發出聲音，在他們倆人的耳裡聽起來就是一種讓人無奈的二重奏，讓他們考慮是否要把那隻流浪貓給收編。

讓家裡多一隻小貓和小霧作伴也不是什麼不好的事情，對他們來說讓家裡的貓有個伴是很不錯的選擇，加上這樣子他們就不需要太過擔心小霧出現分離焦慮症，不然憋太久小霧總是會把家裡弄亂。

或許有一個伴的話就根本不需要擔心太多，這點才是讓骸和綱吉想要收編那隻小貓的原因，不過基於那隻小貓是流浪貓，需要等待一段時間之後才可能收編，強制收編會發生很壞的狀況。

「小霧又和那隻流浪貓一起玩了？」綱吉從廚房走出來看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「我想我們可以收編那隻流浪貓。」骸真心的覺得有機會來收編。

「也是可以，看起來好像是沒有主人的貓。」綱吉覺得這是很好的主意。

「畢竟很難得可以看到小霧會想要和其他的貓一起玩。」骸多少還是了解他們家貓咪的個性。

他們家的貓總是獨來獨往，每次遇到其他的貓總是會想要和對方打架，不管人家是公的還是母的都一樣，常常讓綱吉和骸傷腦筋，不小心打起來可是要和主人道歉，雖然其他人不是那樣在意。

後來聚會的時候骸乾脆把小霧抱在身邊，他和綱吉輪流抱著他們家的貓，不讓小霧去欺負其他的貓咪，現在看見牠和其他的貓咪玩起來的樣子當然會覺得很訝異，而且兩隻貓總是會用二重奏的聲音告訴他們要吃飯。

所以現在他們家每次都會準備兩份食物給這兩隻小貓，由於那隻流浪貓不太親人，因此想要收編的話可是需要一點時間，雖然骸和綱吉有這樣的打算就是，只是現在他們願意等待。

「看樣子需要等到那隻小貓對我們敞開心扉才可以收編。」綱吉拿出貓罐頭準備餵食。

「最近有開始親人的現象，應該是不需要擔心太多。」骸發現那隻小貓有開始親近他們的現象。

「這樣很好呢！看樣子小霧是真的會有伴。」綱吉很希望家裡可以多一隻貓咪。

「有個伴也好，說不定家裡不會變成讓人傷腦筋的情況。」骸知道綱吉的心願。

有的吃有的喝的狀況這隻流浪貓慢慢的習慣這裡，加上這裡有自己喜歡的玩伴，似乎可以在這裡常住，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，要是確定那隻小貓會住在他們家，他們會先帶去給獸醫看。

當初小霧也是因為是路上的流浪貓，被他們兩人餵食久了之後才成為他們家的貓，為了收養小霧他們可是上網查了很多資訊，然後確定這隻小貓可以被他們收編之後也帶去給獸醫看。

因此得到那隻小貓的認可之後，他們兩人真的把小貓帶去獸醫看，讓獸醫仔細檢查過後才不需要太過擔心，確認那隻小貓沒有主人也沒有晶片，他們才確定要養這隻可愛的小貓。

「總算可以收編了，那麼要取什麼名字？」綱吉看見小貓乖乖的窩在骸的懷裡。

「就叫夏吧！夏天撿到的孩子，就取名為夏。」骸多少很懶的去取名。

「你真的很懶，真不知道要說什麼。」綱吉聽見骸說的話不知道要說什麼。

「我就是懶。」回到家後骸把小貓放下來讓牠去和小霧一起玩。

看見兩隻小貓玩的很開心的樣子綱吉微笑，對於骸的取名方式他實在是不想要去說什麼，反正看見這兩隻小貓開心的玩在一起自己也放心許多，當然這兩隻小貓會自己劃分地盤，他們不需要去管那麼多。

骸繼續窩在沙發上處理自己的工作，綱吉看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，想好晚餐要做什麼後也到客廳當中寫作，趁著有些靈感他趕快寫一寫，不然的話到時候又會忘記。

小霧和小夏看見主人們都在忙的樣子故意去煩他們，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼才好，只好把小貓們抱在懷裡撫摸，一邊做事一邊撫摸懷裡的小貓咪。

「真是一刻不得閒。」骸看見懷裡的小貓不知道要說什麼才好。

「貓咪本來就是會打擾主人工作。」綱吉摸摸小霧後繼續寫作。

「那我要考慮是否回去公司當中上班。」骸知道家裡有兩隻小貓會煩自己的時候有在考慮是否要回公司上班。

「你要是真的回公司上班，我想千種他們會很訝異。」綱吉知道骸多麼的討厭去公司上班。

「算了，還是維持原樣。」骸在腦袋當中想了想之後決定維持原樣。

「呵呵！」綱吉知道骸是很懶的人。

綱吉確定自己寫到一個段落之後，看了一下時間就進入廚房弄晚餐，然後把兩隻小貓放下來，讓這兩隻小貓自己去玩耍，多了一隻小貓他們也多準備一套的用品，不需要跟家裡的小貓一起共用。

小霧可是不喜歡和其他貓咪一起共用屬於自己的東西，這點骸和綱吉很清楚，他們當然會幫夏準備屬於牠的坐墊或是其他東西，不過貓砂盆反而是讓這兩隻小貓一起共用。

兩隻小貓趴在落地窗的前面曬著落日的太陽，看見這樣的情形綱吉只是笑笑的，然後把香噴噴的晚餐給準備好，由於寵物不可以吃人的食物，骸和綱集自然不會讓這兩隻小貓吃。

「骸，吃飯了。」綱吉把餐點準備好。

「好。」骸把東西收拾好後順便把兩隻小貓放入籠子中。

「放出來不就好了？」綱吉看見這樣的情形很疑惑。

「這樣是為了避免牠們跳到餐桌上亂吃東西。」骸為了這件事可是很堅持。

既然對方這樣堅持綱吉也沒多說什麼，他知道骸這樣做也是為了避免這兩隻小貓誤吃到人類的食物，當初也是訓練小霧很久之後才沒有被搶，由於不知道夏會不會這樣做，乾脆全部關入籠子裡比較保險。


	15. 15、哭泣時覆上眼的手。

吃過晚餐之後骸才把兩隻小貓放出來，不過對於關入籠子裡面小霧和夏也沒有太大的反抗，看見這兩隻小貓這樣乖骸和綱吉很欣慰，畢竟他們很怕這兩隻小貓會有其他的問題。

骸收拾餐桌的時候看見綱吉接起電話，不知道為什麼他有種不太安心的感覺，這麼晚的時間會有人打電話過來，不是自己的朋友的話就是家人，最好是問候聊天而不是什麼壞消息。

「骸，媽媽說爺爺住院了。」綱吉掛上電話後哀傷的看著骸。

「家康住院了？」聽見這個消息骸很訝異。

「我好怕爺爺會……」綱吉不知道為什麼開始落淚。

「嘿！別想太多，家康的身子很好，不需要擔心。」骸輕輕的把手覆蓋在綱吉的眼睛上。

除了把手覆蓋上愛人的眼睛上，然後開始輕輕的幫對方拭淚，打算明天馬上出發回去綱吉的老家看看，畢竟一向硬朗的家康到底為什麼會突然住院，是否很嚴重他們也不知道。

當然他們倆人也會把小貓咪們一起帶上，看見綱吉落淚的樣子骸很心疼，自然會好好的安慰他，至於到底發生什麼事情他也不好多問，打算等到綱吉睡了之後傳簡訊給家光或是奈奈問問情況。

把所有的事情處理好之後骸哄著綱吉入睡，本來想要傳簡訊給家光或是奈奈，但是按耐不住心情骸還是直接打電話給家光，看看現在到底是什麼情況，不然綱吉怎麼會這樣擔心。

「爸，是我，小綱吉跟我說爺爺住院了。」骸在電話打通後緩緩的說著。

「老爸身體不太舒服，不需要太過擔心。」家光知道兒子會很擔心自己的家人。

「我和小綱吉明天回去。」骸告訴家光自己的覺得。

「也好，跟綱吉說別太擔心，老爸很快就會好起來。」家光很清楚自家兒子的個性。

「我會跟他說的，你和媽也要保重。」骸知道家光和奈奈會比較勞累。

「你們兩個也是，開車小心點，我們沒事。」家光交代骸要小心一點。

「我會的，晚安，爸。」骸默默的掛上電話。

「晚安，臭小子。」家光知道骸和綱吉都是好孩子。

第二天骸和綱吉把行李準備好，然後帶著他們家的小貓咪上車，準備開車回去鄉下，想要看看家康到底是怎麼了，雖然綱吉的老家是在鄉下，但是那附近有家很好的大醫院，家康肯定是在那家醫院住院。

至於為什麼會有那樣好的醫院，就是家康的功勞，當初家康為了要養老以及照顧好老家的村人們，所以動用自己的人脈蓋了一家很好的醫院，讓村子裡的人可以好好的看病。

一方面保護好環境一方面造福鄰里是家康想要做的事情，因此當家族事業整個做了起來之後，自然而然回饋鄉里，盡量讓家鄉的年輕人不需要到大都市打拼，盡量讓他們留在這裡。

「昨天我打給家光，說不需要太過擔心。」骸一邊開車一邊告訴綱吉。

「嗯！應該是太過勞累而已。」綱吉只是這樣猜測。

「你知道家康就是這樣，老是閒不住，我們勸都沒用。」骸很清楚家康是什麼樣個性的人。

「所以老爸才會早早把事業丟給我，然後回去老家看住爺爺。」綱吉怎麼會不知道自家父親的心思。

「呵呵！這也沒辦法。」骸怎麼會不清楚綱吉他們家的情況。

「這樣我才討厭，才剛成年就被迫接手家族事業，那時候我還在讀大學，如果沒有山本和獄寺幫忙的話，我肯定會死。」綱吉想到之前的事情就不高興。

聽見綱吉說的話骸只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，對於那件事情他一直耿耿於懷這點自己很清楚，畢竟那時候綱吉已經跟自己抱怨過很多次，抱怨到讓自己都不知道要怎樣去安慰他。

回到老家之後他們把小貓咪安置好，然後去醫院看家康，看見家康這位老人家氣色不錯的樣子鬆了一口氣，綱吉懸在心中的大石頭放了下來，骸對此沒有發表任何的意見。

看見自己最寶貝的孫子回來家康當然很高興，雖然不太樂見骸也沒有多說什麼，怎麼說都是自家孫子最愛的人，自己也不好多說什麼，儘管自己真的不是很喜歡他就是。

「爺爺，你沒事就好。」綱吉看見家康的氣色很好鬆了一口氣。

「哈哈！我這次生病可以盼到你回來算是值得了。」家康很高興寶貝孫子綱吉回來看自己。

「爺爺你也真是的！突然接到你生病住院的消息嚇死我了。」聽見家康說的話綱吉真不知道要說什麼。

「那臭小子也陪著你一起回來啊！」家康多少還是不樂見骸，因為他搶走自己最寶貝的孫子。

「爺爺！不要老是針對骸，他是我愛的人。」綱吉很無奈的看著家康，對此他已經不知道要說什麼。

看見孫子不太高興的樣子家康也不好多說什麼，骸識相的離開病房，讓他們爺孫倆人去好好說話，自己去外面玩手機等待綱吉，手機玩膩之後自己可以找個位子來看書。

反正一時半刻綱吉也不會出來，骸自己需要找事情來打發等待的時間，家康一定有很多話想要和綱吉說，怎麼說都是自己疼愛的孫子，絕對會很有很話想要說，這點骸很清楚。

確定家康平安無恙的樣子骸也鬆了一口氣，他不願意看見自家愛人哭泣的樣子，只要看見綱吉落淚的樣子骸會很心疼，現在沒事的樣子當然會鬆了一口氣，只要沒事就好，綱吉開心就好。


	16. 16、小地震時的緊緊相擁。

探望過後骸和綱吉回到老家，難得回到鄉下他們決定好好的放輕鬆，放鬆一下之後再回去，公司當中有人會幫忙處理，他們兩人不需要太過擔心，既然決定好好的放鬆，他們自然決定帶著小貓去散步。

鄉間小路沒有什麼車，所以很適合帶著小貓咪去散步，他們兩人當然有幫小貓戴上項圈，或是在尾巴上面綁上蝴蝶結，表示說這兩隻貓有人養，雖然貓咪的身體臉面有晶片，但是他們還是會怕，自然會在這兩隻的小貓咪身體上做上記號。

好在他們家的小貓咪沒有反抗，對於主人們幫自己綁上蝴蝶結和戴上項圈沒有那樣在意，在鄉間小路散步的時候小貓咪們也會注意主人們的步伐，偶爾會跳上主人們的肩膀上偷偷的偷懶一下。

「那邊有椅子，坐下來休息一下？」綱吉發現他們走了很多路。

「好啊！」骸也覺得有點疲累。

「每次回到這裡都覺得好像是走入另外一個空間。」坐下來後綱吉說出這句話。

「都市太過喧囂，我喜歡鄉下安靜的氣氛。」骸摸摸懷裡的貓咪。

「以後養老就回到這裡好了。」綱吉覺得以後一定要回老家。

「也好，可我們要先找到繼承人。」骸當然知道綱吉的意思。

「說的也是呢！」綱吉偷偷的牽起骸的手。

「等結婚後我們再去孤兒院收養孩子。」骸握緊綱吉的手給予溫暖。

綱吉聽見骸說的話沒有多說什麼，這是他們之間的未來規畫，這樣的規劃他們會慢慢的達成，看見兩隻小貓窩在自己的懷裡笑笑的沒有多說什麼，對他們來說喂來一定會比現在還要幸福。

當他們在休息的時候突然來了一個小小的地震，骸馬上把綱吉摟在自己的懷裡，同時和綱吉一起安撫在懷裡的小貓咪，這樣的小地震在鄉下當中很常會發生，這是正常的能量釋放。

小貓咪被主人們安撫過後才安靜的待在懷裡繼續睡覺，地震過去之後骸依舊沒有放手，似乎是想要繼續這樣摟著，綱吉沒有開口要對方放手，似乎是覺得這樣的感覺沒有什麼。

「好久沒有感受這樣的地震。」綱吉摸摸懷裡小貓咪的頭。

「畢竟在都市太久，總是很少會遇到這樣的小地震。」骸怎麼會不知道綱吉的意思。

「的確是呢！」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

「鄉下果然很適合養老，這是我們最後的人生規畫。」骸已經把兩人的人生規畫好。

「我會很期待和骸一起養老，一起渡過這一生。」綱吉很開心可以和骸在一起。

「我也是。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

即使遇到這樣的小地震他們也沒有太大的感覺，抱起可愛的小貓咪們一起走回家，偶爾遇到這樣的情況也不是什麼壞事，只要和對方在一起對他們來說才是最重要的事情。

回到家後骸和綱吉把小貓咪放下來，讓這兩隻小貓咪自己去熟悉環境，奈奈看見他們回來微笑的迎接，家光把田裡的作物拿回家，溫馨的一家人開始團聚在一起，連澤田家的大家長家康也快要出院，不需要去擔心那麼多。

難得孩子們回來奈奈當然會好好的弄大餐給大家吃，自然也會弄一份給在醫院當中的家康吃，家光看見這點只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，畢竟自家妻子的個性他還是很清楚。

「難得小綱和骸回來，我今天一定要弄大餐。」奈奈笑著說出這句話。

「媽，不用這麼麻煩啦！」聽見母親說的話綱吉想要阻止她。

「小綱吉，別打壞媽的興致，讓她去弄。」骸把人拉到自己的懷裡讓他不去阻止奈奈。

「奈奈，我拿了很多好料回來，妳看看要怎麼發揮。」家光笑笑的告訴自家妻子。

「沒問題，今天有大家有大餐吃喔！」奈奈開始料理起今天的晚餐。

「呵呵！我很期待！」家光知道妻子很高興孩子們回來。

奈奈很開心的弄了一桌好料給大家吃，綱吉看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼，骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道奈奈的個性就是這樣，家光當然也很開心可以吃到妻子親手做的好料。

為了避免小貓跳起來吃餐桌上的餐點，骸把兩隻小貓放入外出籠當中，綱吉看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，儘管他知道小貓們不會這樣做，但是還是要避免這樣的情況。

骸的細心是讓大家很訝異，綱吉知道對方是個很細心的人，打從交往之後他就知道，往往有時候都是骸細心的幫自己注意到自己沒注意的事情，有這樣好的人讓自己一點也不想離開他。

「骸果然是個很細心的人。」奈奈看見這樣的情形微笑。

「嘛！讓綱吉和那臭小子在一起我不需要擔心。」家光看見這樣的情形放心許多。

「爸……」聽見自家父親說的話綱吉苦笑。

「呵呵！謝謝爸。」骸聽見家光的肯定讓他很高興。

一家人開心的吃起今天的好料，骸和綱吉的碗裡面多了很多好吃的料理，這是加光和奈奈的心意，看見這樣的情形他們兩人也不好拒絕父母親，只好乖乖的吃起今天的餐點。

雖然家康不小心住院，但是看見孩子們回來家光和奈奈當然很高興，只要看見孩子們開心又幸福的樣子自然會放心許多，對他們來說孩子的幸福才是重要的事情，而且骸這樣照顧綱吉也讓他們放心許多。

家光好不容易認可骸，這點讓綱吉很開心，至少他們家的父親認同他們兩人在一起，不會繼續反對他們在一起，奈奈當然很開心自家丈夫認同骸，加上又看見骸和綱吉這麼幸福，她也放心許多。


	17. 17、親手剪髮。

「頭髮好像長了。」綱吉看著鏡子當中的自己有些頭痛。

「需要我幫你嗎？」骸看見綱吉傷腦筋的樣子問。

「嗯……你要幫我剪嗎？」綱吉聽見骸的問話有些訝異。

「又不是沒有幫你剪過。」骸可是很喜歡幫綱吉剪頭髮。

「那就麻煩你了，骸。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

「好。」骸知道綱吉答應自己，需要自己幫忙。

以前骸有幫綱吉剪過頭髮，那一次綱吉想要省錢，不想要出門去理髮廳剪頭髮，只好拜託骸幫忙自己剪頭髮，當然對方也很大方的答應自己，親自幫自己剪頭髮，此後綱吉的頭髮都是委託骸幫忙剪的。

現在他們倆人回老家，因此骸和綱吉在院子當中剪頭髮，如果是在家裡的話肯定也是在家裡門前的院子當中剪頭髮，只是空間沒有那麼大就是，不過在哪裡剪頭髮綱吉都無所謂。

對綱吉來說只要是骸幫自己剪頭髮在哪裡都無所謂，對他而言只要是骸親自幫自己剪就好，空間的大小不是什麼大不了的事情，從鏡子當中看見對方幫自己細心剪頭髮的樣子綱吉微笑。

「骸真的很細心呢！」奈奈看見骸幫綱吉剪頭髮的樣子微笑。

「呵呵！謝謝稱讚！」聽見奈奈的稱讚骸微笑的道謝。

「每次幫我剪頭髮，骸的表情都很認真。」綱吉很清楚骸對自己有多麼的認真。

「因為我不想要傷到你。」骸像是變魔術一般的幫綱吉剪頭髮。

「我很喜歡骸幫我剪頭髮呢！」綱吉喜歡骸這樣認真幫自己剪頭髮。

「好了。」骸做好最後修改之後告訴綱吉。

綱吉看了鏡子當中的自己微笑，對方知道怎樣的髮型適合自己，總是會親手幫自己修剪頭髮，所以他很相信對方，根本不需要太過擔心那麼多，他自然不會去想那麼多。

骸收拾好東西之後準備進入屋子當中，綱吉看見這樣的情形先拉著他，然後親吻他的臉頰給予獎勵，這樣的獎勵讓骸很高興，每次剪好頭髮之後綱吉總是會給予他一個獎勵。

奈奈看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，他們兩人的感情很好的樣子讓自己感到很欣慰，孩子們幸福做父母親的就好，很多事情不需要擔心太多，只是不知道他們兩人什麼時候才想要定下來。

「骸，謝謝。」綱吉開心的和骸道謝。

「不客氣。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰後進入屋子裡去。

兩隻小貓咪突然跳到綱吉的身上，看見這樣的情形綱吉馬上抱起牠們，知道這兩隻小貓咪想要自己的撫摸，養貓已經養出心得的綱吉自然知道兩隻小貓會和自己撒嬌是想要怎樣。

摸摸兩隻小貓後綱吉拍拍自己身上的灰塵，然後進入屋子裡面去，看見這樣的情形兩隻小貓也跟著一起進入屋子裡去，奈奈笑笑的拿出貓的飼料出來，似乎是準備要餵食這兩隻小貓。

對於母親要餵食小霧和夏這兩隻小貓，綱吉沒有太大的意見，這兩隻小貓很受到奈奈的喜歡，家光反而對於這兩隻小貓沒有太大的感覺，因此對於母親想要餵食綱吉自然沒有太大的意見。

「媽，不要餵太多。」綱吉簡單的交代奈奈。

「好。」奈奈笑笑的餵食兩隻小貓。

「真擔心媽會不小心餵太多。」綱吉走到骸的身邊後說出這句話。

「別太擔心，吃太多回家就減肥。」骸覺得不需要擔心那麼多。

「好吧！」綱吉只能不多說什麼。

休息幾天後他們兩人要準備回去，畢竟有太多的事情要處理，骸知道千種那邊也有一些事情要自己親自處理，綱吉那邊肯定累積很多事情要處理，他們兩人自然要回去公司處理這些事情。

要回去之前綱吉和骸會去醫院看家康，告訴家康說他們倆人要回去，不然的話其他人一定會瘋掉，為了避免其他人追殺自己的樣子，他們自然要乖乖的回去處理事情。

家康知道之後沒有多說什麼，對他來說綱吉早已經接手家族事業，有很多事情要處理，這幾天空出來陪伴自己已經是很幸福的事情，雖然帶著一個他認為是電燈泡的人，家康也不想要去計較那麼多。

「爺爺，我和骸要回去了，公司的事情不能不處理。」綱吉告訴家康他們要回去的事情。

「嗯！我知道，有機會要回來看看我。」家康多少還是會想念自己的寶貝孫子。

「我會的。」綱吉答應過家康的事情一定會做到。

「下次可不要帶這個臭小子一起回來，我就是看他不順眼。」家康對於骸是那樣的有敵意。

「爺爺，別鬧了，骸對我很好，別這樣。」綱吉聽見家康說的話很無奈。

「哼！看在你的面子上我不計較。」家康就是不喜歡骸。

骸聽見他們的對話也沒多說什麼，打從他們交往之後家康就對自己很有意見，對於這樣的情形骸也不能多說什麼，綱吉會想辦法讓家康不要對骸那麼有意見，儘管家康依舊不爽綱吉也沒辦法。

至少現在家光已經承認骸，不過想要扭轉家康的想法真的很難，只能不多說什麼，綱吉也盡量不去和家康囉嗦，只能努力的在家康的面前講骸的好話，希望家康不要對骸這麼的有意見。

雖然家康對於骸很有意見，綱吉還是很喜歡他，一點也不想要和他分開，自然知道家康對於自己真的沒轍，偶爾看見骸只會念念而已，也不會真的把人趕走，因為自己真的很喜歡骸。


	18. 18、我回來了。

「我回來了。」綱吉回到他們倆人同居的家裡後，就馬上把小貓咪們給放出來。

「我回來了。」骸把人拉到自己的懷裡後親吻綱吉。

在鄉下的兩天他們放鬆許多，回到家裡他們可要繃緊神經，有太多的事情要處理，對此他們沒有任何的抱怨，只是現在骸只想要好好的和綱吉溫存一下，不然的話之後肯定沒有時間。

千種、獄寺兩人得到他們回到家的消息之後，把所有應該要做的事情的清單丟給他們，讓骸和綱吉不知道要說什麼才好，就算想要拒絕也沒辦法，這些事情是他們要做的事情。

現在他們倆人只好把清單丟一邊，兩人好好的在沙發上溫存一下，至於要做什麼骸沒有一個想法，想要做愛的話最好是回房間去，客廳當中不適合，不過現在骸只是努力的親吻綱吉。

「回去房間繼續下去？」綱吉眨眨眼睛問著骸。

「這是一個很不錯的主意。」骸想了想之後笑笑的說著。

「不過行李沒收的說。」綱吉似乎有點傷腦筋。

「呵呵！晚點我會收，現在你只要享受就好。」骸把綱吉抱回房間去。

被骸抱回房間後綱吉沒有多說什麼，只是任由對方做他自己想要做的事情，因為自己也想要和對方繼續下去，自然不會有什麼反抗，況且這可是他們培養感情的方式之一。

事後骸當然乖乖的把所有的東西給收好，以免到時候綱吉起來會生氣，怎麼說他答應過綱吉會收拾東西，自然不會毀掉自己的承諾，況且只是把衣服拿去洗衣機那邊並不是什麼讓人傷腦筋的事情。

能夠回到兩人的家真的很好，不是說鄉下的家不好，而是有一種無法好好相處的感覺，不過可以看見家人們過的很好，綱吉會很安心，這點骸很清楚，只要看見對方安心自己也會很安心。

「千種，我不在的這幾天有什麼事情？」骸趁著要睡覺前打電話問自己的秘書。

「基本上是沒有太大的事情，等你明天來公司再告訴你也可以。」千種決定讓骸好好休息。

「我知道了，晚安。」骸決定不去過問那麼多。

「晚安。」千種掛上電話不知道要說什麼。

千種看著自己手上的文件很傷腦筋，如果要讓親自出差去拜訪客戶，不知道對方會說什麼，不過他也從獄寺那邊知曉，綱吉最近也需要出差一趟，兩個人的目的地是同一個地方。

這樣的話骸肯定會比較乾脆一點，畢竟這個客戶是大客戶，如果沒有骸親自出馬的話，千種不知道是否可以把這位客戶的訂單給拿到手，雖然是長期客戶多少還是需要老闆本人親自出馬。

對於千種沒有告訴自己實話骸沒有多說什麼，他早就料到回到公司肯定有一堆事情要處理，只是他沒有料到之後自己是要出差，而不是單純的只是在公司當中處理一些大小事。

「骸，怎麼還不睡？」綱吉看見枕邊人坐在自己的身邊沒打算睡覺的樣子很困惑。

「沒什麼，剛剛打給千種，對方沒告訴我有什麼事情要處理，有點擔心罷了。」骸躺下把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「一定是沒什麼事，不然幹嘛不說。」綱吉親親骸安撫他。

「也是。」骸決定不要去想太多。

「晚安，骸。」綱吉微笑的看著對方。

「晚安，親愛的小綱吉。」骸親吻綱吉後閉上眼睛睡覺。

看見骸閉上眼睛後綱吉也一起閉上眼睛，有什麼事情明天再來處理就好，什麼事情都不需要擔心，如果擔心太多的話現在也無法處理，所以不管怎樣現在先睡覺，剩下的事情明天再來煩惱。

當然他們相信千種和獄寺不會丟給自己太刁難的事情，要是遇到那些會讓他們覺得刁難的事情一定會想辦法排除，畢竟骸和綱吉是什麼樣個性的人千種和獄寺很清楚。

只是他們倆人沒想到千種和獄寺會準備一個驚喜給他們，讓骸和綱吉措手不及的驚喜，這樣的驚喜讓他們倆人不知道要說什麼，甚至很想要痛打自己的秘書一頓，讓千種和獄寺差點避之唯恐不及。

「棒球笨蛋，要是跟社長說，要讓他出差會不會生氣？」獄寺突然問自家的枕邊人這句話。

「我想阿綱應該不會生氣，畢竟那位客戶不好應付，需要阿綱要親自出馬。」山本也不知道綱吉會不會生氣。

「這點的確是很傷腦筋。」獄寺真的不知道該說什麼才好，他覺得這件事情讓他很傷腦筋。

「我想好好和阿綱說，他應該不會說什麼。」山本好好的安撫自家枕邊人，希望他不要想太多。

「我果然還是很討厭這種突發事件。」獄寺感到很無奈，在某些方面來說他真的很怕綱吉會生氣。

「會沒事的。」山本拍拍愛人的肩膀安撫著。

山本和獄寺知道這位客人需要綱吉親自出馬，他們倆人無法應付，不過這樣突然要綱吉出差，只是不知道對方是否會生氣，要是讓綱吉生氣他們真的不知道要怎樣去應付。

不是說沒看過綱吉生氣，只是個性很好的人要是生氣起來，絕對會比想像中的還要恐怖，就是太過有印象讓他們實在是不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子只能盡量好好說才可以。

獄寺開始想明天要怎樣好好的和綱吉說這件事，只是不知道對方會有什麼反應，這樣的突發事件真的會讓大家措手不及，絕對會讓綱吉很不高興，希望到時候山本會幫忙擋一下。


	19. 19、偶爾蹦出的粗口。

第二天早上綱吉清醒過來後親吻骸的臉頰，然後就去浴室當中梳洗，準備等下做一些好吃的早餐給兩人吃，回來之前奈奈塞給他們很多很好、很新鮮的食材，那些食材可以讓他們吃好幾天。

綱吉當然可以把那些食材做成好吃的餐點，他先準備味噌湯，從冰箱當中拿出材料來處理，在自己把早餐做好之前骸可以多睡一點，畢竟昨天開車的人是他，綱吉決定讓他好好休息。

要做早餐之前綱吉先去餵貓，兩隻可愛的小貓馬上去吃牠們最愛的飼料，而綱吉進入廚房做早餐，想要做出好吃的餐點總是需要一點時間，他會盡快把好吃的早餐做好。

「早安，親愛的小綱吉。」骸醒過來之後去廚房找人。

「早安，骸，去梳洗吧！等下早餐就做好了。」綱吉給予骸一個早安吻。

「好，我愛你。」骸總是會在每天早上說這句話。

「我也愛你。」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

骸乖乖的聽綱吉說的話去梳洗，看見對方進入浴室當中梳洗的樣子綱吉微笑，然後進入廚房繼續處理早餐，好吃的早餐在綱吉的巧手之下很快就用好，聞到香香的味道兩隻貓也跑到綱吉的身邊去撒嬌。

看見這樣的情形綱吉只是笑笑的，他知道寵物是不可以吃人類的食物，所以他是絕對不會把這些食物給貓咪們吃，因此等到骸從浴室當中出來之後，兩隻小貓咪就被關入籠子當中。

小貓咪哀怨的眼神讓骸不知道要說什麼才好，只是摸摸小霧和夏的頭安撫牠們，綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，每天早上都會有這樣的情形出現，這是他們家的日常。

「希望去公司之後不會有太多事情要處理。」綱吉對於自家公司的文件真的很傷腦筋。

「嘛！應該不會那樣慘。」骸也覺得自己的桌上會堆了很多文件。

「等去公司之後就知道。」綱吉總是有一種不好的預感。

「只要不要加班或是出差就好。」骸最討厭的就是出差或是加班。

偏偏骸最討厭的事情會在今天發生，吃過早餐之後骸和綱吉一起去上班，兩隻小貓就放在家裡放風，不需要太過擔心這兩隻小貓會太過份，他們兩人可以安心的去上班。

來到公司之後綱吉聽見獄寺的彙報讓他不知道要說什麼才好，骸踏入公司的時候就被千種告知說他需要出差一趟，他們兩人得到讓他們很傷腦筋的消息，不知道要說什麼才好。

綱吉又不好對山本和獄寺發脾氣，最主要是那位客戶的個性他也知道，自己根本無法去反抗，要是去反抗的話肯定會讓那位客戶覺得很不舒服，畢竟是老客戶他們也不好說什麼。

「操！千種，你說什麼？要我親自出差去見客人？」骸聽見千種說的話很不高興。

「那位客戶是淺在客戶，如果不親自去拜訪的話，我們無法拿到訂單。」千種知道骸一定會很不高興。

「我知道了。」骸即使很不高興也不好多說什麼。

「我這就去準備。」千種很難得會聽見骸罵出髒話來。

對於獄寺和山本說的話綱吉不知道要說什麼，他只是看著這位客戶的訂單，以及他知道要是沒有去拜訪似乎是不行，只是不知道自己要出差的話，骸不知道會說什麼。

畢竟每次他們兩人都要出差雙方都不好過，綱吉很不喜歡和骸分開太久，儘管只有幾天的時間他也很不喜歡，所以乾脆一點先告訴骸這件事，不知道對方會有什麼反應。

綱吉打電話給骸的時候有些忐忑不安，但聽見對方說自己也要出差的時候感到很訝異，這才知道他們倆人的目的地是同樣的地方，這下子他們倆人可以一起出差，等把事情處理完之後也可以一起回家。

「骸，這幾天我要出差。」綱吉在電話接通的時候馬上告訴對方。

「我也是，我也要出差。」骸說的話是那樣的不爽。

「我是要去大阪出差。」綱吉把自己的目的地告訴骸。

「我剛好也是同一個地方，我們可以一起去。」骸聽見綱吉說的話很高興。

對於他們倆人是同一個目的地鬆了一口氣，看樣子回家可以整理行李，骸馬上決定讓庫洛姆在他們出差的這幾天來餵貓，不然的話那兩隻小貓肯定會生氣，尤其是他們離開太久就會這樣。

雖然骸和綱吉要拜訪的客戶是不同人，但是對他們來說可以一起出差不是什麼大不了的事情，只要可以和對方在一起就好，兩個人是不同的個體，多少還是需要有自己單獨的時間，也是需要有自己的隱私。

不過即使經過十年的時間，他們倆人還是跟熱戀的時候一樣，多少想要膩在一起，可以和對方在一起不管做什麼都很幸福，就算是討人厭的出差也是一樣，自然不會覺得出差是那樣討厭的事情。

「庫洛姆，我們這幾天出差不在，妳來家裡幫我們餵貓。」骸馬上交代自己的妹妹。

「好的，哥哥。」庫洛姆馬上就答應下來。

晚上吃過晚餐之後他們兩人開始整理行李，飛機票、旅館什麼的，千種和獄寺早已經幫他們安排好，不需要太過擔心，兩隻小貓咪在他們出差的時候庫洛姆會過來照顧。

骸早在和綱吉同居的時候就多打了一把鑰匙給庫洛姆，就是怕他們兩人同時出差的時候家裡沒有人顧，領養小貓之後更是需要庫洛姆來處理，因此出差的時候總是會拜託庫洛姆來照顧。

綱吉很感謝庫洛姆可以幫忙，不然的話他們真的不知道要說什麼才好，送到寵物旅館讓他很不放心，有她可以過來幫忙這點讓綱吉放心許多，骸自然也很高興庫洛姆可以來幫忙。


	20. 20、只有一間單人房。

由於機票住宿什麼都是千種和獄寺在打理的，因此當骸和綱吉到飯店的時候，卻被接待人員說他們的飯店只剩下一間單人房，雖然只有一個晚上，只能稍微委屈他們一下。

骸和綱吉知道這件事後不知道要說什麼，原來他們兩人不小心提前出門，所以才會造成這樣的情況，因為只有一天的關係，他們倆人只好委屈一下，也懶的去打電話罵千種或是獄寺。

「到底是千種和獄寺訂錯日期還是我們太早出發？」綱吉進入房間之後感到很無奈。

「我想，應該是我們提早出門的關係。」骸總是覺得應該是他們兩人的錯，他相信千種和獄寺不會弄錯。

「時間也晚了，不好打電話給獄寺求證，只好委屈一晚。」綱吉覺得明天要好好的罵獄寺。

「嘛！好在飯店願意讓我們加床，不需要擔心太多。」骸知道綱吉很生氣當然會好好的安撫他。

聽見骸說的話綱吉氣呼呼的進入浴室當中洗澡，看見這樣的情形骸真的不知道要說什麼才好，他很少會看見綱吉這樣生氣，看樣子這次的出差讓他非常的不高興，自然會把這點小事情也發揮到最大。

只是一個晚上骸自然沒有在乎那麼多，他覺得千種和獄寺並不是故意的，畢竟是很臨時的要他們倆人出差，忙亂中難免會有出差錯的情形，如果要是以自己以前的個性，肯定會打電話罵罵千種。

和綱吉在一起太久的時間，不小心被傳染到他的好脾氣，雖然自己的內心也不是很爽快，但是看見綱吉像是難得吃了炸藥一樣的生氣，自己可就不能表現出來，只是他不太清楚綱吉為什麼會這麼生氣。

「山本，可以告訴我這次小綱吉要面對的客戶是誰嗎？」骸趁著綱吉在浴室的時候打電話給山本。

「是一名老客戶，阿綱很生氣嗎？」山本接到骸的電話給到很疑惑，直覺是因為綱吉生氣的關係。

「嗯！很生氣，像是吃了炸藥一般，對於不小心訂錯房間這件事也發起脾氣來了。」骸苦笑的告訴電話另外一頭的人。

「我就知道，那位老客戶是我們公司最資深的客戶，到了這時候都會請社長過去她那邊談生意。」山本只好乖乖的和骸解釋。

「之前小綱吉去都不會那麼生氣，這次怎麼會這樣生氣呢？」這點才是骸疑惑的地方。

「因為這次要順便去和那位客戶的孫女相親，由於和家康爺爺認識很久了，所以想要送作堆，這也是為什麼阿綱那麼生氣的原因。」山本緩緩的告訴綱吉。

聽見山本的解釋骸這才了解到為什麼綱吉會這麼的生氣，看樣子那位客戶沒有經過綱吉的同意就隨意安排這件事，大概也沒有事先告知家康和家光，不然的話綱吉是不會那樣的生氣。

畢竟打從他們交往之後綱吉對於他們之間的感情是那樣的看重，或許也是因為他拒絕過很多次，對方還是希望他可以和自己的孫女相親，才會讓綱吉那樣的生氣，這點骸多少有些了解。

既然知道綱吉為什麼生氣，骸也不打算多說什麼，等明天把事情處理完畢之後再來決定，或許自己有辦法處理這件事情，骸清楚自己的客戶不會讓自己感到刁難，應該可以順利的幫綱吉解決問題。

「別生氣了，明天可不能帶著這樣的臉去見客人。」骸在綱吉出了浴室之後捏捏他的臉。

「我知道啦！骸會很快就處理好嗎？我希望你可以陪我一起去見客戶。」綱吉真心的覺得骸可以來幫忙自己。

「當然沒問題，我會和客戶重新約時間，明天一起陪你去見客戶。」骸開始在內心當中盤算自己的計畫。

「真的嗎？真是太好了，有骸陪我的話就不需要太過擔心了。」綱吉帶著笑容躺在床上睡覺。

至於要怎樣解決骸大概有了自己的計畫，趁著一些時間骸打給客戶，和他約了其他的時間面會，對方也很從容的答應自己，這就讓骸感到很開心，同時也知道這位客戶可以讓他很順利的拿到訂單。

至於其他的事情明天再來想要怎樣做，雖然會很不好意思的把綱吉留在飯店當中，但是那天自己也會和他聯絡，這點不需要太過擔心，同時骸也開始計畫要和綱吉求婚。

算算時間也差不多要把人綁在自己的身邊，骸知道上次回老家的時候，家光和奈奈就已經有問他什麼時候要和綱吉求婚，更不用說人在住院的家康也是一樣，似乎希望他們倆人快點成婚。

「庫洛姆，我要麻煩妳幫我個忙。」骸打電話給自己的妹妹。

「我很樂意。」庫洛姆知道骸想要做什麼。

「去幫我訂做戒指，等下掛上電話後會把設計圖發給妳。」骸可是很相信庫洛姆的辦事能力。

「沒問題，我很高興哥哥打算和社長求婚。」庫洛姆想到可以和綱吉成為家人就很開心。

「我也是。」骸真心的希望綱吉可以成為自己的另外一半。

「呵呵！祝你好運，哥哥。」庫洛姆開心的掛上電話。

掛上電話後骸馬上把設計圖傳給庫洛姆，他知道妹妹早已經在期盼這件事，希望自己可以早點把綱吉娶回家，對於妹妹給的祝福骸由衷的收下，只希望到最後綱吉會答應自己。

在一起這十年的時間讓他認識到綱吉是多麼讓人疼愛的伴侶，讓他知道自己絕對不會跟他分手，希望可以永遠和他在一起，這點骸相信綱吉也是這樣認為的，想想時間也到了，是真的該和自己最愛的人求婚。

即使只有一間單人房，他們倆人也可以很滿足的睡在一起，這是骸躺在床上看著綱吉睡著的樣子後的想法，他相信未來的日子他們倆人會一起渡過，不管有多少的風風雨雨都會一起渡過。


	21. 21、在原地等待。

「骸，如果我跟你求救，你要來救我喔！」綱吉看著骸說出這句話。

「當然，如果你需要我去救你，打電話給我就好。」骸當然會解救自己最愛的人。

「真希望別被為難太久。」綱吉感到很無奈。

「不會，相信我，事情一定可以順利解決的。」骸親吻綱吉表示安撫。

第二天骸陪著綱吉一起去見客戶，進入那家公司後看著綱吉進門骸就在原地等待，由於有許多事情要處理，骸找了個地方坐下來，然後拿起小平板開始處理起其他的事情。

甚至腦袋開始想隔天要去和客戶見面的事宜，畢竟是第一次見面的客戶，骸多少要有所準備才可以，不然的話去了肯定會吃大虧，對方已經在商場上打滾那麼久，絕對會有什麼其他的意圖。

雖然不一定對方會有所圖謀，但是做好所有的準備是骸的習慣，因此才在等待綱吉的這段時間把所有的情況都想了一遍，直到綱吉打電話和自己求救，他才緩緩的進入辦公室當中。

「小綱吉，怎麼了嗎？」骸進入這家公司的社長辦公室後微笑的說。

「骸，我快招架不住了，主要的話題都沒有談，都是談論要相親的事情。」綱吉氣呼呼的和骸抱怨。

「呵呵！這樣啊！」聽見綱吉說的話骸苦笑。

「你是？」那位社長看見骸進入辦公室的樣子不太高興。

「您好，敝姓六道，是黑曜集團的社長。」骸笑笑的跟對方介紹自己。

「黑曜集團？啊！那個新成立的大公司嗎？原來社長是個年輕人啊！」社長一聽見骸的名稱馬上握手致意。

「真不好意思，彭哥列集團的社長是我的伴侶，希望您別為難他。」骸馬上把綱吉摟在自己的懷裡。

「這件事家康知道嗎？」社長聽見骸說的話馬上問出這句話。

「爺爺知道，打從我們交往後就知道。」綱吉握住骸的手堅定的說著。

「唉……這下子我那孫女沒望了，我還指望我們兩個集團能聯姻呢！」看見綱吉堅定的眼神那位社長只好放棄。

那位社長以為他們倆人會因為社會上的流言蜚語而分手，可是沒想到他們兩人竟然是那樣的堅定，這樣堅定的眼神讓她無法說出任何的話，綱吉知道眼前的社長知道自己和骸的意思，無法多說什麼。

骸本來以為自己會在原地等待到綱吉自己走出辦公室，沒想到沒有多久對方就和自己求救，看樣子他受不了這位社長的熱情，才會這麼早就和自己求救，看見這樣的情形骸當然會英雄救美。

好在這位社長懂他們兩人表達的意思，不然的話骸真的不知道要怎樣和這位社長交涉，不是說不好交涉，而是他不想要打壞這層關係，要是被家康知道因為自己而打壞這位客戶的關係，肯定會被罵死。

「真的很抱歉，我和骸已經交往十年，因為某些原因所以沒有特別告知。」綱吉有些不好意思的說著。

「我一直以為綱吉你告訴我說有喜歡的人，只是敷衍我的話而已，沒想到這是真的。」社長想起來之前綱吉和自己說過的話。

「我並沒有敷衍您，只是我不想要刻意公開。」綱吉對此感到很不好意思。

「呵呵！沒關係，我祝福你們。」社長大手一揮把訂單拿給綱吉。

「真的很謝謝您。」拿到訂單綱吉很開心。

「不客氣，你可要和六道社長好好的過日子。」社長真的很喜歡骸和綱吉。

聽到對方的祝福他們兩人感到很開心，得到對方的祝福骸和綱吉當然很高興，開心的和這位社長吃一頓午飯，然後他們倆人才回去飯店，畢竟今天是要換房間，所以自然需要早點回去。

回去飯店之後他們被告知換房間，可以換到雙人房他們倆人真的很高興，骸可是很不喜歡和綱吉分床睡，能夠換到一張雙人床的房間真的很開心，他們開心的把行李拿過去新的房間。

整理好之後綱吉把訂單收好，然後大字型的躺在床上，他真的覺得今天可以好好的解決鬆了一口氣，好在有骸在自己的身邊，不然自己真的沒有辦法去應付那位社長。

「有骸在身邊真好，事情都可以順利解決。」綱吉看著正在整理行李的骸說著。

「所以我是小綱吉的幸運神？」骸把行李好之後坐到床上看著綱吉。

「當然！骸一直以來都是我的幸運星。」綱吉真的覺得骸是自己的幸運星。

「我很高興可以成為你的幸運星，你也是我的幸運星。」骸真心的覺得綱吉也是自己的幸運星。

骸和綱吉相視而笑，骸低頭親吻綱吉，似乎想要進行下一步，而對方沒有任何的反對，即使是出門他們兩人也要享受一下，綱吉是絕對不會拒絕骸，自然會好好的迎合對方。

至於沒有整理好的行李他們倆人暫時不想要去管那麼多，能夠睡到一張大床他們倆人當然要好好的滾床單，現在只要好好享受他們之間的性愛就好，其他的事情就暫時不要去想太多。

骸很喜歡綱吉眼裡映著自己的身影，這樣的身影讓他覺得自己是多麼幸福的事情，這樣的幸福自己要好好的把握才可以，絕對不能因為有任何的事情而打亂，他們一定會盡力排除。

「小綱吉，明天換我去拜訪客戶，你可以自己待在飯店嗎？」骸擔心的問著自己最愛的人。

「當然可以，不用太擔心。」綱吉知道骸會擔心自己。

「我會抽空打電話給你，打視訊電話給你。」骸親親自己最愛的人。

「嗯！我愛你。」綱吉開心的笑著。


	22. 22、視頻通話中熟悉的笑容。

聽見綱吉說的話骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，然後在他的耳邊說出最肉麻的話，兩人一夜好眠，骸開心的把人抱在自己的懷裡睡覺，看見綱吉安穩的睡臉讓骸覺得自己真的很幸福。

一早醒過來之後骸先去打理自己，然後和綱吉一起去飯店的餐廳中吃飯，這是他們兩人的早餐，同時骸在腦袋中思考自己是否中午可以和自己最愛的人一起吃飯，畢竟他想要和自家愛人一起吃飯。

對於這點綱吉沒有強求，畢竟他也知道和客戶談話拿到訂單這件事，並不一定會在自己給的限定時間內，總是會有出差錯的時候，能夠和對方一起吃晚飯就好，不過一切看骸的表現。

「我會盡量早點回來，希望可以和你一起用中餐。」骸出門之前很認真的告訴綱吉。

「來不及也沒關係，可以一起用晚餐就好。」綱吉知道和客戶談論時間總是不好把握。

「嗯，我會打電話給你。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰後離開。

「好。」綱吉看著骸離開的背影微笑。

骸來到客戶所在的公司當中，他們兩人談論很多的事情，看見對方思考的樣子骸也不太想要逼對方，畢竟如果太過逼對方的話，到時候拿不訂單肯定會吃虧，這點骸很清楚。

在談吐當中骸了解到這位客戶的想法，對於對方的想法他不會去否定或是怎樣，對方給予自己的想法讓他有種很新鮮的感覺，這樣新鮮的感覺讓他覺得自己說不定有把握可以拿到訂單。

當然骸不是有這樣多的把握，如果對方突然反悔的話自己肯定會吃虧，所以骸不是說有太大的把握，只是說內心當中有幾成的把握，只要有大大的把握骸就有辦法說服對方。

「小綱吉，我有把握可以拿到訂單，但是可能會錯過午餐。」骸趁中途休息時間打電話給綱吉。

「沒有關係啦！可以一起吃晚餐就好。」綱吉看見骸皺眉的樣子苦笑。

「所以我很傷腦筋，我會想辦法不會錯過。」骸覺得錯過和綱吉的中餐自己會不太高興。

「錯過了也沒關係，不要著急。」綱吉真心的希望骸可以拿到訂單。

「我會努力的，親愛的小綱吉。」骸笑笑的告訴自己最愛的人。

「嘛！我相信骸可以的，加油！」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

看見綱吉的笑容骸也露出好看的笑容，他沒想到自己的笑容會被自己的客戶給看見，這樣幸福的笑容讓那位客戶羨慕不已，他們之間會談論到個人感情的事情，只能說綱吉是自己最愛的人，才會讓自己露出這樣的笑容。

捨不得掛上電話的骸努力和綱吉多聊幾句話，看見這樣的情形綱吉也不想要掛上電話，對他來說能夠和骸聊天真的很幸福，不過他也知道骸不可以聊太久，畢竟他還要去和客戶談論訂單的事情。

掛上電話後骸依依不捨的看著電話，然後進入辦公室繼續去談論事情，那位客戶看著骸的表情沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著骸，似乎是想要談論其他的事情，這中間好像有好多的事情可以聊。

「您剛剛在和自己最愛的人聊天？」聽見客戶這樣問讓骸很訝異。

「是的，我剛剛在和我的伴侶聊天。」骸當然會乖乖的回答對方。

「您真幸福呢！有這樣好又貼心的伴侶。」這位客戶說的話讓骸知道他非常羨慕自己。

「呵呵！我們已經交往很久，感情很好是很正常的。」骸只要想到綱吉一定會露出幸福的笑容。

「這樣啊！真羨慕您呢！」這位客戶笑笑的看著骸。

「您也會找到屬於自己的伴侶的。」骸給予對方一個祝福。

聽見骸給予自己的祝福後，那位客戶笑笑的簽下訂單，看見這樣的情形骸很高興，只是沒有特別的表現出來，知道自己這邊解決之後可以和綱吉一起去用午餐，出來就要好好的享受。

拿到訂單之後骸馬上趕回去飯店，綱吉本想要自己出去買午餐，沒想到對方已經回到放店當中，看見這樣的情形當然很高興，開心的和對方一起在這家飯店的餐廳中吃午餐。

綱吉原以為骸不會那麼快就回來，畢竟對方再打電話給自己的時候說可能會錯過午餐，所以他就沒有打算很快的去買午餐吃，想說時間差不多的時候再過去，出門就遇上骸回來。

「已經談好了？」綱吉看見骸回來的樣子很訝異，他沒想到骸會這麼快就拿到訂單回到飯店。

「談好了，那位客戶很好講話。」骸開心的和綱吉一起去用餐。

「怎麼會那麼好談話？」綱吉對此感到很好奇。

「我也不知道，看到我和你說話的樣子，馬上就答應。」骸也不能理解那位客戶的想法。

「不過這樣也好，可以和你一起用餐。」綱吉很高興可以和骸一起用餐。

「我也是。」骸笑笑的看著綱吉。

拿到訂單的兩人決定早點回家，打算明天一早就回去東京，畢竟有太多的事情要處理，骸知道庫洛姆已經去幫自己拿戒指，自己可以順利的和綱吉求婚，不過現在暫時不能說就是。

想要求婚當然要好好的準備，至於是要在家裡還是在要餐廳這點骸可要好好思考一下，如果在很多人的面前求婚綱吉肯定會很容易答應自己，但是就算只有他們兩人對方也是會答應自己。

十年的時間果然也是該求婚，骸想要和綱吉一起攜手走下去，未來的日子一定要有對方，可以和對方一起走下去一定會很幸福，骸的腦袋當中開始構思他們兩人未來的幸福生活。


	23. 23、Yes，I do.

「今天餐點給我做，可以嗎？我想要給你一個驚喜。」骸看著綱吉很認真的說出這句話。

「好，你要給我什麼驚喜？」綱吉對此感到很好奇。

「呵呵！都說了是驚喜，所以不能先說。」骸是不會告訴綱吉自己是要給他什麼驚喜。

「小氣。」綱吉聽見骸說的話嘟著嘴說。

骸笑笑的親吻他的臉頰，然後出門買材料準備做飯，當然這之前他會去訂做戒指的店面拿戒指，當然這個小驚喜他要收好，想要求婚這點綱吉也不清楚，這點骸很清楚，可是他不知道對方是否會答應自己。

為了想要給綱吉一個驚喜，骸可是準備很多東西，只是要瞞著對方可是需要一些手段，誰叫綱吉的直覺真的很強大，要是不小心的話肯定會露出馬腳，要是漏出馬腳的話肯定會破壞他的計畫。

所以骸不在家裡計畫這件事情，反而是在公司當中計畫，絞盡腦汁想出來的求婚計畫可不能被打斷，要是被打斷的話肯定會傷腦筋，怎麼說這個求婚絕對不會變成一個可笑的笑話。

「小霧、夏，骸到底是想要給我什麼驚喜呢？」綱吉摸著兩隻小貓，對骸的驚喜感到很好奇。

當然兩隻小貓不會給予他什麼建議，他多少有種感覺是骸想要和自己求婚，可是綱吉覺得這是自己想太多，骸根本不可能做這件事，畢竟骸沒有想要結婚的打算，當初自己隨口提起的事情，他也只是笑笑的沒說什麼。

其實綱吉很清楚自己真的很想要和骸一起組成家庭，可是不知道對方到底怎麼想，唯獨這點他到現在都摸不清楚骸的想法，就算想要和他討論，可是綱吉不知道自己要怎麼開口。

既然骸想要給予自己一個驚喜，綱吉決定好好的等待他，說不定等到晚上自己就知道骸到底最近在計畫什麼，這個驚喜說不定會讓自己很感動，想到這點綱吉只是笑笑的。

「您好，我要來拿戒指。」骸進入店家後馬上說出這句話。

「是六道骸先生嗎？」女店員看見骸的到來笑笑的問。

「是的，前幾天我請我妹妹來幫我訂做，我要來拿戒指。」骸笑笑的告訴女店員。

「好的，您要的戒指已經訂做好了，請看！」女店員把成品拿給骸。

「謝謝。」骸仔細看過之後發現沒有任何問題。

「謝謝光臨。」女店員收下錢之後微笑的看著骸離開。

拿好戒指之後骸去超市買材料，他今天想要做好吃的餐點給綱吉吃，然後再和綱吉求婚，他相信綱吉會被自己感動，只是不曉得對方是否會答應，現在骸不想要去想那麼多，照著計畫來就好。

只要今天很順利的照著自己的計畫走，骸相信綱吉一定會答應自己，怎麼說都是自己最愛的人，他相信綱吉一定會答應自己的求婚，畢竟對方已經期待這麼久，老早就希望和自己可以組成一個家庭。

一直以來綱吉都很想要和骸組成家庭，只是對方一直沒有給予一個準確的答案，綱吉沒有催促對方也刻意和對方提起這件事，只有在前陣子約會的時候稍微提起一下而已。

「我回來了。」骸進入家門的時候看見綱吉躺在沙發上睡覺。

看見這樣的情形骸拿出一條小被子幫他蓋上，不知道對方夢見什麼，臉上的笑容是那樣的好看，對此骸沒有多說什麼，只是進入廚房開始煮飯，戒指放在自己的口袋中，不需要擔心那麼多。

綱吉在沙發上睡得很熟，直到骸把晚餐快要用好的時候才醒來，聞到很香的味道他知道對方已經煮了很好吃的餐點，綱吉眨眨眼睛看著骸在廚房裡的背影，有種不知道要說什麼卻覺得很幸福。

原來看見自己最愛的人幫自己煮晚餐的樣子是那樣的幸福，這樣簡單的幸福綱吉很希望可以繼續持續下去，不知道骸會不會願意和自己一起走下去，這點讓他很想要知道。

「醒了，晚餐做好了。」骸微笑的對綱吉說。

「嗯，我去洗臉。」綱吉馬上進入浴室當中洗臉。

綱吉洗臉過後坐下來準備吃飯，看見桌上的餐點他不知道要說什麼才好，對方的手藝真的很好，只是不常下廚煮飯，如果會遇上他親手煮飯的時刻，肯定是對方想要告訴自己什麼，又或是想要給自己什麼驚喜。

這讓綱吉很期待骸會給予自己什麼樣的驚喜，他真的很期待也很想要知道，所以他願意靜靜的等待，骸笑笑把最後的菜色放上桌，然後一起坐下來吃飯，打算吃到一半的時候和對方求婚。

兩人一起開心的吃著飯菜，吃到一半的時候骸緊張的拿出戒指的盒子，然後拿到綱吉的面前，看見這個盒子綱吉內心已經有底，沒想到對方真的會想要和自己一起渡過這一生。

「我愛你，你願意和我在一起嗎？一起渡過未來的人生。」骸微笑的看著綱吉，認真的眼神讓綱吉無法反駁。

「Yes，I do.」綱吉很感動，他沒想到骸會和自己求婚。

「我愛你，綱吉。」骸走到綱吉的面前親手幫他戴上戒指。

「我願意，我愛你，骸。」綱吉不知道要怎麼說什麼。

骸真的很高興對方會答應自己，不知道自己給予綱吉這個驚喜他是否會喜歡，不過看見綱吉臉上的笑容讓他知道對方真的很喜歡也很感動，這輩子自己會和他套牢牢，永遠的在一起。

骸低下頭親吻綱吉，和他相視而笑，這輩子自己是不會放手，也絕對不會輕易的放手，因為放開綱吉會讓自己很心痛，到時候心碎無法度過每一天，因此不管怎樣他都不會放手。

得到自己想要的求婚綱吉真的很感動，他真的好愛、好愛六道骸這個人，就是很愛他才不希望和他分開，現在自己不會和他分開，也無法和他分開，因為他這輩子真的好愛他，無法離開他。


	24. 24、握著手機時轉身看見。

求婚過後骸和綱吉打算飛去國外有同性合法化的國家結婚，畢竟在日本即使現在社會風氣開放許多，但是在婚姻保障上面卻沒有進步，為了要和對方在一起他們決定去國外結婚。

雙方的家人知曉這件事後沒有多說什麼，既然他們已經決定要在一起，其他人自然不會多說什麼，由於不能全部的人一起飛到國外，所以就由他們兩人自己去國外結婚，帶著所有人的祝福一起去。

對於家人們不能一起去這件事骸和綱吉沒有多說什麼，反而是帶著大家的祝福一起過去，希望登記結婚之後他們倆人會一起過著幸福的生活，這是他們兩人所嚮往的生活。

「好可惜爸媽他們不能一起跟來。」綱吉對此雖然有點小小的遺憾。

「這也是沒辦法的事情。」骸握著綱吉的手安慰他。

「骸，我很高興可以和你一起渡過一生。」綱吉真的很開心可以和骸一起渡過一生。

「我也是，我也很高興可以和你一起渡過未來的每一天。」骸輕輕的摸著綱吉的臉頰。

能夠和對方渡過未來的每一天，這是骸和綱吉的夢想，能夠達成自己的夢想他們真的很開心，骸很願意和綱吉一起渡過未來的每一天，對他來說綱吉就是自己最重要的人，這麼重要的人當然要綁在自己的身邊。

下了飛機之後他們先回去飯店，然後趁著天黑之前去逛逛一些地方，打算等到第二天再去登記結婚，可以好好的逛逛這個國家骸和綱吉當然很高興，看看自己有沒有想買的東西。

第二天他們兩人去登記結婚，拿到屬於他們倆人的結婚證書，看見這樣的情形骸把證書給收好，之後和綱吉去逛逛，好在是鄰近的國家，所以他們倆人沒有什麼時差。

「我把證書收好，你想要去哪裡嗎？」骸看著綱吉很認真的問。

「我也不知道，這裡好像有很多地方可以逛的樣子。」綱吉看了看地圖上的東西後說著。

「也是，要不分開逛？」骸看了看地圖之後發現自己有地方想要去逛逛。

「嗯……好啊！」綱吉沒有太大的意見。

既然答應對方綱吉自然就自己去逛，看看自己想要逛哪些地方，這個國家自己早已經很想來玩，可惜一直都沒有時間來這裡逛，這裡有許多地方是自己想要逛的地方，綱吉當然會好好的一起慢慢逛。

骸則是走去自己想要去的店，買買自己想要的東西，沒有綱吉在身邊他當然會感到很空虛，不過兩人想要去的地方並不一樣，自然會覺得很空虛，偶爾享受這樣一個人的生活也不錯。

兩人決定好之後自然是打電話來找對方，所以現在他們兩人好好的去找自己喜歡的店面逛逛，雖然會覺得少了對方感到空虛，但是他們還是願意去享受這樣的單身時光。

「骸，你逛完了嗎？」逛完自己想要去的店後，綱吉默默的拿起電話撥給骸。

「我已經逛完了。」骸笑笑的看著綱吉的背影。

「那你在哪裡？」綱吉想要去找骸，所以問他到底在哪裡。

「你轉身過來就可以看到我。」骸笑笑的等待綱吉轉過身來。

綱吉握著手機轉過身後馬上看見骸，看見自己最喜歡的人他馬上跑到對方的身邊，骸把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡，一定會把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡，綱吉沒想到會收到這樣的驚喜。

兩個人開心的見面然後開心的聊天，打算去找一家店好好的吃著他們的午餐，登記結婚後他們倆人的相處時間依舊沒有任何改變，骸和綱吉一點也不想要改變他們之間的相處方式。

骸上網找了一家評價不錯的店家，他們倆人一起過去吃飯，綱吉對於骸的動作沒有多說什麼，他知道對方不會害自己，根本不需要太過擔心，誰叫自家愛人的動作總是很快。

「哇！好多人喔！」看見這樣的情形綱吉不知道要說什麼。

「聽說這家店很好吃，所以人真的很多。」骸看見這樣的情形和綱吉解釋。

「嗯！沒關係。」綱吉聽見骸的解釋微笑。

「走吧！輪到我們了。」骸牽著綱吉的手一起進入店家。

他們倆人的位子算是很隱蔽，看見這樣的情形骸和綱吉沒有多說什麼，這樣的位子讓他們好好的和對方說話，雖然這個國家不太在意同性戀人或是伴侶，但是綱吉還是不習慣在大家的面前和骸做出親密的動作。

骸當然知道綱吉在大家的面前做出親密的動作的時候會感到不好意思，所以自然希望店員幫他們找一個比較隱密的位子，這樣他們倆人才可以好好的做出一些小小的親密動作。

這家店的餐點真的很不錯吃，他們兩人開心的吃著，偶爾會不小心做出一些親密的動作，人很多自然沒有幾個人去注意他們，看見沒有人看著他們倆人，綱吉才放開心胸做出親密動作。

「不要這樣在意別人的眼光。」骸看見綱吉老是害羞的樣子微笑。

「我就是會覺得害羞嘛！」綱吉不知道要怎樣和對方抱怨。

「呵呵！小綱吉真的很可愛呢！」骸真心的覺得自己的伴侶真的很可愛。

「不要老是說我可愛啦！討厭鬼。」綱吉不知道為什麼在骸的眼中自己就是那樣可愛。

骸聽見綱吉說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，畢竟在自己的眼中綱吉真的很可愛，這樣可愛的人是自己最愛的人，他覺得自己真的很幸運，就是有這樣的幸運才會得到這樣好的愛人。

不過這件事還是不要和綱吉說，這是自己的小秘密，這點骸不打算告訴他，只會好好的保留這個秘密，不然對方肯定會跟自己跳腳，即使生氣的小綱吉也很可愛，但是骸就是不願意讓他生氣。


	25. 25、海灣吻痕。

「有想要去哪裡度蜜月嗎？」骸看見綱吉正在看旅遊手冊的樣子問。

「我覺得去哪裡都可以，不過我想要去海邊。」綱吉笑笑的告訴自己最愛的人。

「去海邊嗎？」聽見綱吉的話骸開始思考起來。

「有種突然很想要看海的衝動。」綱吉不知道為什麼自己真的很想要去看海。

「想的話就去，我沒有意見。」骸親親綱吉的臉頰。

「好。」綱吉很開心骸答應自己。

既然要去蜜月旅行他們就不選國內，反而打算去國外玩，至於到底要去哪裡骸當然也是在想，對方想要去海邊的話，一定要找個沙灘不錯的海邊玩，說不定在那裡會遇到什麼幸運的事情。

只是骸沒想到綱吉竟然會想要去海邊，美麗的海灣當然很多，只是要去哪裡他沒有辦法拿捏，看見對方一臉期待的樣子他又不好多說什麼，不過家裡的兩隻貓可能又要請庫洛姆來照顧。

畢竟去國外的話他們兩人就不能帶著自己最愛的寵物一起去，要出海關的話肯定要去做檢疫，要是做那些檢疫的話肯定又要花很多時間，所以只好把兩隻可愛的小貓放在國內。

「去這裡好嗎？這邊的風景真的很漂亮。」骸把自己計畫好的東西拿給綱吉。

「好啊！」綱吉看見骸的計畫露出好看的笑容。

看見對方開心的笑容骸真的很開心，馬上準備好之後他們兩人一起去那裡玩，庫洛姆也很樂意照顧他們家小貓，庫洛姆可是很喜歡小動物，自然會很樂意幫忙他們倆人照顧。

確定好之後他們倆人馬上搭飛機去度蜜月，骸的行動力真的很快，根本不需要太過擔心，綱吉很樂意讓骸計畫，只要自己說出想要去哪裡對方每次都會很快就策畫好，自己一點也不需要擔心。

下飛機安頓好之後他們倆人馬上去外面的海灘上走走，即使只是看夕陽也無所謂，美麗的夕陽照映在海面上是多麼的好看，讓他們很喜歡看這樣的風景，加上沙灘上印著自己的腳印，那是多麼美好的畫面。

「真美！」看見美麗的夕陽綱吉有感而發。

「真的很美。」骸覺得美景是自己身邊的人，只是他沒有說出口。

「骸，我最愛你了。」綱吉開心的告訴自己最愛的人。

「我也是。」骸笑笑的看著綱吉。

太陽下山後他們兩人只好進入飯店當中用餐，餐廳裡的餐點讓他們覺得很不錯，骸知道綱吉很喜歡吃這種異國料理，不然的話他不會選擇這家飯店，綱吉的喜好骸真的很清楚。

今天可以看見綱吉開心的笑容骸真的很高興，果然只要看見自己最愛的人的笑容是一件很幸福的事情，這種幸福只有自己才可以體會，沒有人知道他為什麼可以笑的這樣的幸福。

當天晚上綱吉靠在骸的懷裡睡的很安穩，聽著所愛的人的心跳聲是多麼好的安眠曲，會讓人很安心的入睡，骸很喜歡看著綱吉安穩的睡臉，這是很幸福、很幸福的事情。

「骸，起床！我們去看日出。」綱吉輕輕的搖醒自己最愛的人。

「怎麼突然想要看日出？」骸看著窗外的天色有點疑惑。

「心血來潮想要看，不可以嗎？」綱吉很怕骸會感到很累。

「沒有不可以，走吧！」骸起床梳洗陪綱吉一起去看日出。

在沙灘上看日出是他們第一次體會，既然綱吉想要看日出，骸即使很累也會陪著他一起去看，日出照映在海上的樣子真的很漂亮，或許這也是為什麼綱吉想要看的原因。

骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，一起和綱吉欣賞這漂亮的美景，然後偷偷的在愛人的脖子上留下屬於自己的吻痕，這樣偷襲的動作讓對方臉紅不已，看見這樣的情形骸笑笑的，然後又親吻他。

這樣突如其來的動作讓綱吉措手不及，不過他還是接受骸的親吻，只是沒注意到他在自己的脖子上留下屬於自己的痕跡，這個小小的吻痕是他的愛印記，屬於骸的愛的印記。

「果然早起看日出是很值得的事情。」綱吉笑笑的說出這句話。

「呵呵！的確是呢！」骸摸摸綱吉的頭。

不過骸說完之後靠在綱吉的肩膀睡覺，看見這樣的情形綱吉沒有多說什麼，只是讓出自己的肩膀讓他靠著睡，畢竟這麼早醒來骸一定會感到很睏，自己心血來潮想要看日出，把對方吵醒讓綱吉也覺得不好意思。

骸睡著後綱吉自己慢慢的看著這美麗的風景，陽光照射在兩人的身上感到很溫暖，似乎不需要太過擔心什麼，要是自己真的受不了可以把對方搖醒，現在綱吉一點也不想要把骸搖醒。

直到綱吉覺得時間差不多之後把骸搖醒，然後一起回去飯店當中，決定吃點東西之後一起回去房間睡覺，看見骸累壞的樣子讓他覺得很不好意思，綱吉不好意思的樣子骸笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「骸果然很累，不該吵醒你的。」綱吉對此感到很不好意思。

「沒有關係，因為是你，所以我願意。」骸捧起綱吉的臉蛋親吻他的額頭。

「骸是個笨蛋！」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

「是你讓我變成笨蛋的。」骸笑笑的反駁綱吉的話。

聽見骸說的話綱吉笑了出來，兩人開心的樣子讓人知道他們是很幸福，吃過餐點之後骸和綱吉一起回去房間睡覺補眠，不補眠的話他們兩人肯定會很累，太累的話肯定會讓人傷腦筋。

閉上眼睛好好睡覺，骸現在需要好好的補眠，綱吉也感到很疲累，所以他們兩人碰到床上後馬上入睡，靠在一起睡覺的兩人讓人覺得是那樣的幸福，直到他們倆人醒來前，那畫面是多麼的美好。


	26. 26、翻閱過去的相冊。

最近家裡不得已的需要一次大掃除，綱吉很用心的把家裡整理乾淨，沒想到竟然翻出他們記錄著他們這十年點點滴滴的相冊，看見那本相本綱吉有種不知道要說什麼的感覺，一路走來的點點滴滴突然回憶起心頭。

「小綱吉，怎麼了？竟然在發呆。」骸回來後看見綱吉拿著相本站在落地窗前的樣子有些疑惑。

「沒有啦！我只是剛好翻到以前的相本，突然想起很多事情來。」聽見骸的聲音綱吉馬上回神過來。

「我們之間太多的點點滴滴讓你感動了，是嗎？」骸輕輕的摸著綱吉的臉頰。

「嗯。」綱吉知道自己是個容易感動的人。

「呵呵！這樣才像小綱吉。」骸輕輕的撫去落下來的淚水。

「什麼嘛！骸說這什麼話呢！」聽見骸說的話綱吉嘟著嘴看著他。

骸只是露出微笑沒有多說什麼，拉著綱吉的手一起到沙發上坐下來，然後他們兩人一起看著這本相本，記錄著他們一切點點滴滴的相本，這裡面有太多、太多屬於他們倆人的回憶。

這些回憶不管什麼時候想起來都會讓他們感動不已，會覺得自己和對方在一起是那樣的幸福，綱吉知道自己不顧一切選擇骸，知道自己的生活會那樣的幸福，知道骸是帶給自己幸福的人。

這一切都是因為他的關係，隨著自己不小心闖入骸的內心當中後，他們開始有了交集，慢慢的開始交往，一直、一直到現在從未有所改變，這份感情慢慢的從朋友之間的喜歡變成戀人之間的愛，然後一直維持到現在。

「骸從以前就很帥，不像我是個路人甲。」綱吉看著以前的照片不知道要怎麼說，真心的覺得自家愛人從以前就很帥氣。

「你是一個很不平凡的路人甲。」骸知道能夠闖入自己內心當中的人少之又少，綱吉就是其中之一。

「為什麼我是一個很不平凡的路人甲？」對於骸說的話綱吉很疑惑。

「因為你闖入我的內心當中，我覺得很不可思議。」骸微笑的看著自己所愛的人。

聽見骸說的話綱吉馬上臉紅，他沒想到對方竟然會說出這樣的話來，自己當初根本就是誤打誤撞才會認識骸，不知道為什麼自己就是覺得對方不像想像中的那樣恐怖，才會讓他想要和他交朋友。

而且自己從未想到會和骸交往，當初骸告訴自己說他喜歡他的時候，綱吉一臉不可思議，因為自己不知道什麼原因暗戀他，但是怕對方不會接受這個戀情，所以很努力的壓抑自己的感情，不讓對方知曉。

只是沒想到骸竟然會和自己表白，聽見骸的告白讓綱吉有點措手不及，臉紅的答應對方說好，當他們進而交往之後發現骸是個很體貼的人，這樣體貼的人讓綱吉覺得很幸福。

「你闖入我的內心當中之後，我發現我自己很喜歡你，漸漸的變成愛。」骸輕輕的撫摸綱吉的臉頰。

「你當初和我表白的時候，我真的很訝異，我以為我的感情得不到回應。」綱吉很認真的看著骸。

「你壓抑到讓我差點放棄，如果我沒有聽庫洛姆的話，我們真的會錯過。」骸真的很愛、很愛綱吉。

「因為我怕你不接受，我才想說把這段感情當成秘密，不打算告訴你。」綱吉不覺得自己可以配的上骸，自然不打算訴說這段感情。

「小笨蛋。」骸多少也清楚綱吉的內心是很自卑。

「嗯！愛上你的笨蛋。」綱吉笑笑的看著骸。

骸知道綱吉對於自己沒有那樣有信心，覺得自己是個很普通的路人甲，成績、運動什麼都不出色，所以看見這樣出色的骸，綱吉自然會把這段感情壓抑在自己的內心當中，不願意告訴骸。

如果不是自己發現到綱吉和自己有同樣的感情的話，骸真的不知道他們兩人是否可以像現在一樣這樣的幸福，本來自己也不想要告訴綱吉自己的感情，庫洛姆勸他說一定要告訴綱吉，不然自己一定會後悔。

為了不讓自己後悔骸決定去和綱吉告白，沒想到對方是真的和自己有一樣的感情，也得到自己想要的回應，看見這樣的情形骸很高興，和綱吉交往之後自己真的很幸福。

「和你在一起真的很幸福。」骸慢慢的翻閱記錄他們之間的相本。

「我也是，和骸在一起真的很幸福。」綱吉靠在骸的懷裡開心的說著。

「還好當初有聽庫洛姆說的話，沒有讓自己後悔。」骸輕輕的把人抱在懷裡。

「現在我們真的很幸福。」綱吉摸著相本當中的相片。

骸看見綱吉眼裡的幸福光芒，那是和自己在一起之後才有的幸福的光芒，這樣簡單的幸福是他們所追求的，握著對方的手傳遞著熱度讓他們的內心當中有種溫暖的幸福。

綱吉發現到相本當中很多都是他們兩人的相處痕跡，這些點點滴滴的回憶讓他們慢慢的回想，相處上面的點點滴滴永遠都無法忘記，他們也會有吵架的情形發生，不過他們倆人會在當天和好。

是絕對不會把怒氣延到隔天，最主要的原因是他們曾經冷戰過一次，好幾天不說話的樣子讓他們感到很空虛，因此他們絕對不會再這樣冷戰好幾天，吵架之後會當天和好。

「總覺得每張相片都可以引起很多回憶呢！」綱吉笑笑的說出這句話。

「呵呵，是啊！」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

愛啊！喜歡啊！就是這麼的簡單，骸和綱吉是這樣慢慢的走過來，走了這麼多年的時間他們早已經磨合到可以配合對方，只因為他們想要牽著對方的手繼續走下去，他們真的很愛對方。

骸看見綱吉閉上眼睛睡在自己的懷裡微笑，闔上相本後微笑的看著他，然後親吻他的臉頰也一起跟著綱吉睡著，有太多的回憶湧上自己得心頭，這才知道他們是多麼的幸福。


	27. 27、雨後日光下的河。

周末假日骸和綱吉去他們以前約會的地方，那裡在下過雨之後會很漂亮，同時那條河擁有他們兩人之間的回憶，因此他們兩人今天臨時決定過去走走，偶爾出門約會也是不錯的情形。

「這裡每次看都很漂亮。」綱吉和骸站在橋上看著波光粼粼的河。

「的確這裡真的很漂亮。」骸自然也很喜歡這裡。

「下過雨後又更是漂亮呢！」不管經過多久綱吉還是覺得這裡很漂亮。

「剛剛有下過雨。」對於綱吉說的話骸沒有多說什麼。

骸喜歡靜靜的聽著綱吉說的話，似乎只要聽對方說的話自己也會有活力似的，因此骸真的很喜歡聽綱吉說話，看完風景之後他們兩人慢慢的走在路上，牽著對方的手走在鄉村小路上。

偶爾聽聽綱吉說的話，基本上他們是聽著蟬鳴的聲音，骸喜歡這樣的感覺，這是他們放鬆的方式之一，有時候骸會拉起綱吉的手親吻著，這樣親密的動作讓綱吉真的不知道要說什麼。

骸真的很喜歡對自己做這些親密動作，這樣的親密動作更是可以增進他們之間的感情，交往十年的時間早已經過了熱戀期，不過偶爾他們還是會出現熱戀期的動作，不過很多時候他們比較是老夫老妻的狀態。

「我們已經過了熱戀期很久了，你老是愛做親密的動作。」綱吉臉紅的看著骸。

「呵呵！那是因為這樣可以維繫我們之間的感情。」骸喜歡做這樣的親密動作。

「增加親密感嗎？好像也不錯。」綱吉微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「親密感增加越多越好。」骸親親綱吉的臉頰。

對於骸的歪理綱吉沒有多說什麼，十年的時間親密感增加很多，根本不需要擔心那麼多，早已經磨合過的一切他們倆人找到適合的相處方式，所以才可以走這麼多年的時間。

十年的時間不長也不短，有人說十年太長，什麼都有可能會變；一輩子太短，一件事情可能做不完，他們之間印證這句話，這十年的時間太多、太多的事情有很多的改變，一輩子真的很短，想要做的事情真的做不完。

骸和綱吉他們倆人有許多、許多的回憶，他們擁抱這些回憶，從不打算拋棄這些回憶，很多、很多的回憶根本無法拋棄，他們也捨不得拋棄這些回憶，這些回憶會好好的保存下來。

「想什麼？」骸沒有聽見綱吉說話感到很疑惑。

「只是在想我們走在這條鄉間小路有多少年的時間。」綱吉覺得他們似乎走過很多次。

「大概有十年的時間，我們在一起多久，就走了多久的時間。」骸很清楚他們兩人走過多少次。

「真的很久呢！我們還會渡過下一個十年。」綱吉有這樣的感覺。

「當然。」骸一定會遵守約定。

「不僅僅是下一個十年，未來每一個十年都要一起渡過。」綱吉很認真的說著。

「一定！」骸微笑的看著綱吉。

「說好囉！」綱吉露出好看的笑容。

骸很願意和綱吉度過每一個十年，直到他們兩人都離開這個世界，既然已經牽起對方的手他就會繼續走下去，骸一點也不想要離開綱吉，至少自己在這個世界上的時候他都會在綱吉的身邊。

這條路他們還會走很多次，依舊會牽著對方的手繼續走下去，一起欣賞這美麗的風景，直到他們兩人看到膩了之後再說，會繼續聽著蟬鳴的聲音，一直、一直到他們倆人膩了之後再說。

然後他們會繼續保存屬於他們倆人的回憶，骸和綱吉會繼續創造很多、很多的回憶，這些回憶他們也會保留好，保存在他們的腦袋當中，在內心當中記著這些美好的回憶。

「起風了，該回家了。」骸感受到一絲的寒意。

「嗯，好冷。」綱吉被風吹過之後說出這句話。

「下次再來走走吧！」骸牽著綱吉的手走回他們停車的地方。

「好。」難得聽見骸這樣的提議，綱吉當然很高興。

回到家他們被兩隻貓襲擊，看見這樣的情形骸和綱吉感到很無奈，卻也無法說什麼，畢竟今天出門的時候沒有帶著牠們一起出門，難得心血來潮他們想要單獨相處在一起。

庫洛姆又想要照顧這兩隻小貓，自然就只好把小霧和小夏留在家裡，讓庫洛姆來和這兩隻小貓玩，骸和綱吉兩人自己出門走走，不帶著家裡的寵物出門，單獨一起出門。

雖然已經結婚了，可是他們依舊沒想要收養孩子，當然他們有考慮過這件事情，可是不知道是否真的要收養，他們倆人的公司的確是需要繼承人，這點果然需要好好想想。

「看樣子要思考是否要收養小孩。」綱吉看見骸正在撫摸小貓的樣子，想起家裡的人之前說過的話。

「我有在過濾，這點不需要太過擔心。」骸已經有所準備，畢竟他知道綱吉的南處在哪裡。

聽見骸說的話綱吉有些訝異，他沒想到對方竟然會有這樣的心思，一向以自我為中心的骸很難想像會想要收養孩子，綱吉不知道自己是否可以成為一個好家長，自然會很猶豫，卻沒想到對方已經在考慮這件事。

如果骸有在考慮這件事情，綱吉就不需要太過擔心，骸的思慮總是會比自己還要周到，根本不需要擔心那麼多，當然也有一方面是因為自己是個獨生子的關係，不然的話他們不會考量到這個問題。

想要培養繼承人這點他們可以培養身邊的人，骸就可以培養庫洛姆的小孩，可偏偏綱吉是獨生子，家中或是親戚中沒有小孩可以讓他培養，因此他和骸不得不要去思考收養孩子這件事。


	28. 28、帶你遠行。

「這幾天有個長假，剛好可以帶你去旅遊，順便去孤兒院看看。」骸伸手摸著綱吉的臉蛋。

「什麼事情都讓骸想好，我真的不知道要說什麼才好。」綱吉一臉愧疚的看著自己最愛的人。

「別想那麼多，你的難處我很清楚。」骸親吻綱吉讓他無需多言。

「唔……」因為這個吻，綱吉無法說話。

骸怎麼會不知道綱吉的難處在哪裡，這次出門就是帶他去孤兒院看看，看看有沒有可愛的小孩可以讓他們兩人收養，當然他們要思考要收養什麼樣的孩子，到底要兩個孩子還是收養一個，他們尚未確定。

畢竟這件事情需要好好的和綱吉商量這點骸很清楚，是否他們兩人都要各有一個繼承人，現在庫洛姆和犬到底打算生幾個孩子暫時還不太清楚，要從庫洛姆那邊收養孩子還是怎樣骸也在想。

如果可以他當然不想要讓自己的妹妹把孩子過繼給自己，畢竟那是自己的寶貝妹妹，怎麼樣都他不想要做這件事，因此既然打算收養孩子的話，骸有可能打算會收養屬於自己的孩子。

「這裡不是？」綱吉很難得會在日本這裡看到很不錯的孤兒院。

「這裡是外國修女所創的孤兒院，專門收養被拋棄的孩子。」骸早已經調查過這家孤兒院。

「說不定會遇到有緣的孩子。」綱吉知道骸的意思。

「一定會遇到的，不需要太過擔心。」骸早已經看過裡面的孩子，自己有中意的孩子，只是不知道綱吉的意思。

「說的也是呢！」綱吉知道骸說不定有中意的孩子。

「我們去看看吧！」骸牽起綱吉的手一起去孤兒院看。

孤兒院的修女看見骸和綱吉過來沒有多說什麼，只是讓他們看看院裡面的小孩子，看著孩子們開心的玩在一起的樣子綱吉露出微笑，骸和他慢慢一起看著這幾個孩子，看看有沒有中意的孩子。

直到看到骸中意的雙胞胎後，綱吉就知道他中意的是那兩個孩子，可愛的雙胞胎但是髮色不一樣，仔細一看眼睛的眼色也不一樣，可愛的樣子讓骸會那樣的喜歡綱吉也很清楚。

當他走到這兩個孩子的面前時，綱吉發現到這兩個孩子真的很可愛，而且在某些方面來說這兩個孩子讓自己感覺很有緣分，或許這兩個孩子就是屬於他們倆人的孩子。

「骸，就這兩個孩子，我覺得我們很有緣份。」綱吉告訴自己最愛的人。

「嗯，我知道了。」骸對於那兩個孩子也是那樣的喜歡。

「兩位，請跟我來一起辦手續。」修女看見這樣的情形微笑。

骸過去和修女一起辦手續，綱吉則是在原地和兩個孩子一起培養感情，他想要知道兩個孩子的名字，不知道為什麼他就是覺得自己和這兩個孩子很有緣份，想要把這兩個孩子帶回家。

這裡每個孩子都希望自己可以擁有一個不錯的家，很多不孕症的夫婦也會過來選擇自己的孩子，相遇的時候都需要看看自己是否和這些孩子是否有緣分，而自己和骸對於這兩個孩子有緣分，當然會很高興。

綱吉相信也有很多同性情侶或是同性的夫妻也想要自己的孩子，如果不願意用代理孕母的話，肯定是要到孤兒院來收養孩子，自己和骸就是這樣選擇，他們不想要用代理孕母，對他們來說這樣太麻煩，與其這樣不如直接收養孩子就好。

「你們叫什麼名字？」綱吉笑笑的看著兩個孩子。

「我叫吉代，弟弟叫幻。」雙胞胎當中藍色頭髮的孩子告訴綱吉。

「我叫澤田綱吉，你願意讓我成為你們的父親嗎？」綱吉摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

「願意。」幻小小聲的點頭答應。

辦理好手續的骸走過來看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子他們倆人真的有屬於自己的孩子，這兩個雙胞胎真的很可愛，帶綱吉出來遠行順便來孤兒院收養孩子是很好的選擇。

當天他們倆人就把兩個孩子帶回家，離開孤兒院的時候兩個孩子多少有些依依不捨，可是很高興自己被骸和綱吉收養，有了屬於自己的家人他們兩個孩子當然會很高興。

骸和綱吉當然也很高興可以把這兩個孩子帶回家，相信父母親看見這兩個孩子肯定會很高興，看見孩子們睡著在自己的懷裡的樣子，他們倆人微笑的沒有多說什麼，回家後肯定要想想怎麼給這兩個孩子一個很好的環境。

「好在當初有整理出一間房間出來，可以暫時當這兩個孩子的房間。」綱吉想起來家裡有多出來的房間。

「當初買房子的時候就有這樣的考量，刻意挑比較多房間的房子，這樣剛好。」骸知道回家要好好的打理房間才可以。

「只能暫時先讓這兩個孩子跟我們睡。」綱吉摸摸孩子的頭。

「是啊！」骸雖然不太願意還是願意答應。

「畢竟我們也無法在今天整理完畢。」綱吉當然知道骸多少有些不願意。

「也是。」聽見綱吉說的話骸也不能多說什麼。

回到家他們倆人先把孩子們安頓好，然後開始整理多出來的房間，就是想要讓這兩兄弟可以擁有一個很不錯的房間，不過不知道為什麼雙胞胎孩子們比較喜歡睡在一起不願意分開。

看見這樣的情形骸和綱吉當然沒有太大的意見，這樣表示說他們倆人整理一間房間就好，至於另外一間房間就當成客房就可以，還好房子裡面有屬於他們倆人的書房。

家裡的兩隻小貓也很歡迎這兩位小主人，開心的和這兩位小主人一起玩耍，看見這樣的情形骸和綱吉也鬆了一口氣，畢竟他們多少也是會擔心寵物們會排斥這兩個孩子，不過現在不需要太過擔心。


	29. 29、相隔兩地的長途電話。

綱吉打了電話回老家說自己和骸收養了兩個雙胞胎孩子，奈奈和家光以及家康聽見這個消息後，要求他們找時間讓他們可以和這兩個孩子視訊，對此綱吉也爽快的答應下來。

相隔兩地的長途電話他們很常在打，所以這次父母親想要和孩子們通電話、看看視訊也是很正常的事情，加上他們家的祖父大人也是想要看看孩子們，這點綱吉更是高興不已。

「你打電話回老家和爸媽說了？」骸看見綱吉掛上電話後的樣子問。

「嗯，我和爸媽說了，他們想要看看孩子們的樣子。」綱吉微笑的告訴骸。

「要不你帶著吉代和小幻一起回去，不需要用視訊那麼麻煩。」骸想了想之後告訴綱吉。

「這樣反而是要和你打長途電話了。」綱吉聽見骸的建議真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！沒辦法，我最近的事情比較多。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「好吧！」綱吉只好乖乖的答應下來。

第二天綱吉帶著兩個孩子回老家去，想要聽骸的聲音只能打長途電話才能聽到，雖然說現在用手機很方便，可是對他們來說這樣的分開讓人不太高興，當然綱吉知道骸自己有安排，他也不好多說什麼。

骸打算趁著綱吉和孩子們不在家的時候，請人家來把孩子們的房間來打理一下，畢竟要買的家具什麼的早已經挑好了，可是有些地方要修繕一下，骸才會讓綱吉把孩子們帶回老家去。

綱吉知道骸的計畫也不好多說什麼，畢竟房子裡的確是有需要修繕的地方，自己帶孩子們回老家會讓他們比較方便做事，根本不需要太過擔心，等處理完畢之後他們就可以回家。

「天啊！這兩個孩子真的好可愛，你說是不是？家光。」奈奈看著孫子們開心的說著。

「的確是很可愛，好了，回家吧！老爸在家裡等著呢！」家光看見這樣的情形馬上催促。

「爺爺一定會很想要見到吉代和小幻的。」綱吉牽著兩個孩子們的手一起回家。

家康看見孫子帶著曾孫子們回來當然很高興，馬上熱情的歡迎這兩個可愛的孩子，對於澤田家的人這樣熱情吉代和幻差點不適應，不過很快就知道這裡的人是會對他們好的人，不需要太過擔心。

綱吉知道這兩個孩子對自己的家人們多少有些陌生，自己當然要好好的和孩子們介紹自己的家人，當然他也很慶幸自家父母親以及祖父對於這兩個孩子沒有太大的排斥。

畢竟當初自己和骸在一起的時候，他們就已經有心理準備，所以他們對於沒有血緣關係的孩子多少還是會接受，代理孕母這個方式骸和綱吉一直沒有考慮，所以才想要收養孩子。

「吉代、小幻，那位是家康曾爺爺，這兩位是家光爺爺、奈奈奶奶。」綱吉告訴兩位孩子。

「爺爺、爸、媽，藍色頭髮的是吉代，褐色頭髮的是小幻。」綱吉告訴自家父母親以及家康。

「姓氏呢？你們兩人商量好了？」家康問出這個問題。

「骸說一人一個很公平。」綱吉知道家康一定會問這個問題。

「我覺得你們兩人以後最好是去找代理孕母。」家康對此不知道要說什麼才好。

「我會和骸說說看，到時候再說。」綱吉現在不想要去想那麼多。

家光和奈奈沒有多說什麼，這兩個孩子真的很可愛，有沒有血緣關係根本無所謂，根本就是家康自己想太多，對於這樣古老的想法他們也不好多說什麼，自然也不想插嘴。

骸和綱吉當然有考慮過這件事，只是他們還在考慮，畢竟有太多、太多的事情要考慮，既然這兩個孩子跟他們這麼有緣分，當然要好好的撫養，收養他們自然會好好的撫養。

「爺爺還是希望我們可以考慮代理孕母這件事。」綱吉打給骸後說出這句話。

「等吉代和小幻長大一點後再說，等他們上小學後再來說。」骸當然知道家康的想法。

「姑且不論我們的經濟狀況，我是希望可以繼續撫養他們，要有血緣關係的孩子，找代理孕母我也無所謂。」綱吉不想要拋棄這兩個孩子。

「不會拋棄他們，如家康的願也無妨。」骸覺得自己應該要好好的上網找資料。

綱吉討厭長途電話是聊這樣的事情，不過這也是沒辦法的事情，不過看見家康和兩個孩子們相處的很好的樣子他自然也很高興，至少他知道家康不會排斥這兩個可愛的孩子。

結束長途電話後綱吉有點小小的空虛，希望可以早點回家和骸在一起，不知道為什麼才分開這麼一小段時間，自己就真的很想念他，或許是因為自己真的很愛他的關係。

或許是因為談論到自己不想要談論的話題，綱吉才會如此的失落，他知道祖父還是希望他們兩個能夠擁有自己血統的孩子，可是對他來說擁有現在這兩個孩子就已經很不錯，每次談論到這個話題他就感到很無奈。

『這種感覺果然很討厭。』綱吉雖然很無奈卻也無法多說什麼。

回到屬於他和骸的家的時候，綱吉真的不知道要說什麼才好，兩個孩子很開心有了自己的心房間，看見這樣的情形綱吉微笑，骸看見孩子們開心的樣子也沒多說什麼。

至於他們倆人會去找代理孕母，不過現在還不是時候，骸打算等到孩子們大了一點後再來決定，畢竟現在孩子們還小，如果真的需要提早的話，他們也會好好的告訴孩子們。

因為他們倆人已經對這兩個孩子視如己出，不會因為到時候他們有了自己的孩子而拋棄他們，對他們來說這兩個孩子也是自己最重要的孩子，所以他們是不會拋棄這兩個孩子，永遠都不會。


	30. 30、百年後用時間見證。

十幾年過去後，他們收養的雙胞胎孩子已經上了高中，代理孕母所生下的孩子也已經國中了，成為父親之後他們兩人更是對孩子們操心不已，沒想到時間就這樣過去。

骸和綱吉繼續牽著手走過這十幾年的時間，看見孩子們平安的長大是他們很欣慰的事情，畢竟對他們來說孩子們是他們最重要的寶物，這樣重要的寶物當然要好好的保護好。

骸相信自己會繼續牽著綱吉的手一起走下去，然後等到他們兩人閉上眼睛永遠不醒的時候，這之間他們依舊會牽著對方的手繼續走下去，四個孩子們肯定會吵吵鬧鬧，讓他們傷腦筋。

「吉代、幻，你們便當有帶了嗎？」綱吉在廚房當中喊著。

「帶了，我們出門了。」吉代和幻手上拿著自己的便當大聲的說。

「東西不要忘了。」綱吉像個母親一般的擔心著。

「沒有忘記啦！爹地太擔心了，我們出門了。」吉代和幻笑笑的出門。

「路上小心。」綱吉看見這樣的情形微笑。

骸從房間出來看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子兩個大兒子可是讓他們擔心不已，當然更不用說他們兩人還有兩個小兒子，也是讓他們擔心不已，雖然現在這兩個孩子正在匆忙的吃著自己的早餐準備出門。

綱吉看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，上了高中的兩個雙胞胎每天早上總是會這樣匆忙的出門，更不用說現在就讀國中的兩個小兒子也是一樣，只是他們的步調比較慢一點而已。

骸摸摸兩個小兒子的頭，然後坐下來吃著自己的早餐，綱吉看見這樣的情形把餐點拿給他，然後又看見兩個小兒子匆匆忙忙出門，至少他們兩人有把自己的便當也帶著，這樣暫時不需要太過擔心。

「我記得這個房子也有一點年代了。」綱吉看著家裡的牆壁後說出這句話。

「是有點年代，上一任主人也是很好的夫妻，過世之後才被我們買下來。」骸想起以前仲介介紹的時候的情形。

「是啊！這個房間見證了百年的愛情，大概又會見證我們的愛情。」綱吉聽見骸說的話露出微笑。

「呵呵！也是呢！或許會像你說的那樣。」骸笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他相信綱吉說的話肯定會實現。

不管幾年的房子都無所謂，能夠見證百年愛情的東西很少，這棟房子或許可以見證這樣的情況，他們很幸運可以讓這間房子見證到這樣的情形，又過了十幾年的時間，孩子們都已經是國高中的學生了。

擁有四個孩子們的他們真的很幸福，骸和綱吉也努力的在培養孩子們成為自己的繼承人，讓他們對於家族的事業有興趣，當然如果孩子們不想要接手的話他們也不會勉強。

至少現在看起來沒有這樣的情形產生，所以他們多少還是會繼續培養下去，會希望孩子們可以接手他們的事業，希望這四個孩子可以好好的經手他們的事業，讓他們可以不需要太過擔心。

「這四個孩子真的讓人傷腦筋啊！」綱吉看著孩子們的照片笑笑的說著。

「這就是成為父母之後的感覺。」骸微笑的親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「說的也是呢！該換我們出門了。」綱吉幫骸整理好領帶後說出這句話。

「當然，親愛的。」骸很願意親自開車帶綱吉去上班。

為人父母之後他們體會到當父母的辛苦，看見孩子們成長許多的樣子當然會很高興，保留回憶的相本多了許多相片，很多都是和孩子們一起照的相片，四個孩子們總是會吵吵鬧鬧，讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

不過對他們來說這四個孩子會永遠都是他們的寶貝，骸從不會對四個孩子們偏心，綱吉偶爾會寵著這幾個孩子，往往到最後骸會很無奈的看著他，誰叫綱吉真的很寵愛家裡的孩子。

其實綱吉最寵的人是骸，這點大家都很清楚，更不用說他們家的孩子們也很清楚，知道綱吉真的很寵骸，每次看見骸對綱吉撒嬌的時候，綱吉總是會給予骸一個擁抱，只要不要太過分的要求他都會答應。

「爹地最寵的人根本就是爸爸嘛！」吉代和幻走在上學的路上聊天。

「當然囉！他們的感情真的很好。」幻很清楚兩位父親的感情真的很好。

「嘛！這樣也不錯！」吉代很喜歡這樣的家庭。

「是啊！」幻知道兄弟的想法，因為自己的感覺也是一樣。

每天早上一家六口開心的吃早餐，高中的吉代和幻會是最早的出門的人，國中的弟弟們是第二個出門的人，最後才是骸和綱吉他們兩人一起出門，這就是他們的日常生活。

送孩子們出門之後骸和綱吉才會出門，因為他們希望可以看著孩子們走出門上學，之後他們兩人才去上班，公司當中的人知道這件事沒有多說什麼，加上骸的工作可以在家裡處理，只是他會先送綱吉上班就是。

這樣的日常生活是他們最大的幸福，也是骸和綱吉最想要守護的幸福，吵吵鬧鬧是一種最幸福的感覺，這也是世間上最普通的道理，這樣的道理他們會好好的守護好。

「骸，我最愛你了！」下車前綱吉親吻骸的臉頰。

「我也愛你，小綱吉。」骸也親吻綱吉的臉頰。

目送綱吉進入公司之後骸開車回到家裡，打開電腦開始處理自己的工作，安靜的家裡讓他有種寂寞的感覺，畢竟自從寵物們過世之後他們就不打算養新的寵物，所以這樣安靜的家裡讓骸多少有些不習慣。

要等到孩子們回來的時間可是需要很長的時間，這段聲音只有骸打電腦的聲音，偶爾接接電話說話的聲音，雖然有點安靜、有點寂寞，可是骸很清楚到了傍晚之後肯定會很熱鬧。

百年之後他們依舊會那樣的幸福，來生他們還會在一起，骸和綱吉不管經過多少久的時間一定會牽著對方的手繼續走下去，然後一起走向人生的冒險，這樣的冒險不管經過多久的時間都會繼續持續下去。END


End file.
